Los Hombres De Mi Vida
by Clarisce
Summary: En tres diarios Sakura cuenta las tres etapas de su vida y sus tres amores; el primero que la embarazó, abandonó e hirió, el segundo que la hirió, engañó y murió y el tercero... que le reveló que nada era lo que ella pensó.
1. Chapter 1

**Ficha del fanfic**

**Titulo****: "**_Los Hombres de mi Vida_**"**

**Categoría****:**_Romance/Drama.  
><em>**Recomendado****:**_+15  
><em>**Serie Basada****:**_Naruto Shippuden.  
><em>**Desarrollo de la Historia: **_Universo Alterno._**  
><strong>**Personajes Principales****:** _Sakura/Sasuke [Primer Diario] - Sakura/Naruto [Segundo Diario] - Sakura/Sai [Tercer Diario].  
><em>**Estado**: _En proceso.  
><strong>N° Capítulos:<em>1…_**_****

**Aclaraciones:**

_Ya se lo que piensan, al leer la línea de_**_ "**Personajes Principales**", _**_sólo debo aclarar una cosa. Éste fic no trata de Sakura siendo promiscua o estando con uno y otro, trata de cómo los viejos amores te hacen lo que eres para tus futuras parejas, de cómo encuentras piedras en el camino, las cuales pueden hacerte caer y de que algunas veces se puede encontrar un estado de calma para volver a creer en el amor o abandonar todo para encerrarse en uno mismo._

_Podría decirse que es un fanfic que trata de Sakura viviendo tres etapas, su adolescencia, su juventud y su madurez, al mismo tiempo conociendo lo que son tres amores. Puedo considerar éste fanfic un SasuSaku, NaruSaku y SaiSaku que no pierde el sabor de ninguno de sus parejas, así que... también recomendaría a quien quiere leer mi historia que lo haga si tiene una mente amplia para poder albergar en su corazón el sabor de varias sensaciones de amor para con estas parejas, estar en el escenario, vivir cada historia de amor como si el fanfic fuese uno neto de esa pareja y dejarse cautivar por la intimidante resolución y el dramático desarrollo que puede tener. _

_Porque a veces perdonar después de un corazón roto no es lo más difícil que te puede tocar, lo más difícil es volver a creer y reconstruirte para tener un corazón limpio y sano que sea capaz de amar y vivir._

**Resumen:**

_Sakura se enamora de alguien, no sabe cómo reaccionar a ésta primera experiencia, no sabe cómo denominar a lo que tiene. Ésta parte de su vida va un poco rápido porque es parte de sus recuerdos. Su primer diario... lo escribe 10 atrás, ella tiene 15 años. Es ingenua y fácilmente deja que él la presione. Sasuke no sabe confiar en las mujeres y por ello cree que Sakura es como las demás. Quizá... parte de lo que ha vivido y ha experimentado está por cambiar ahora que conoce a la pequeña pelirosada. Pensando que el amor no es para él y temiendo tanto a entregarse a ése sentimiento que le quema el pecho._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al <span>plagio<span> por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Los Hombres de Mi Vida<strong>

By **Clarisce**

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>La vida de la secundaria es tan vacía, veo hacia mi pasado y es lo único que puedo visualizar. Quizá puedo también ver que en medio de esa tortuosa existencia estabas tú, me hiciste la persona que soy ahora y estoy agradecida de haber madurado así, no tanto de no tenerte para poder mostrártelo.<em>

_Querido Sasuke... quisiera que me vieras ahora porque yo te veo a ti, claro como si éste mañana no fuera parte de muchos ayeres._

* * *

><p>Se hunde en un montón de tarea, el reloj va pasando lentamente y se pregunta cuándo sonará la campana. Su compañera, Ino, no repara en retocarse sin importarle que el profesor la fuera a ver.<p>

- "_Es una descarada_" –piensa Sakura ondulando su larga cabellera entre sus dedos.

- Haruno.

El maestro se ha detenido frente a su pupitre.

- ¡Eh! –dio un salto y vio a quien le llamaba la atención- Ma… Maestro Kakashi.

- ¿Te es aburrida mi clase? –preguntó con ojos tranquilos.

- No, señor, sólo… eh… yo…

- Pon atención, por favor. Quizá la educación no sea algo que valores ahora pero más tarde lamentarás no haber aprovechado.

- Sí, señor –dijo muy atenta.

Después de clases tanto Ino como Sakura se encontraron en la cafetería, la pelirosada se encontraba perturbada, más que todo molesta y desganada por su desempeño en aquella clase. La rubia simplemente cruzaba las piernas y trataba de darle ánimo.

- Vamos, no pasa nada.

- Si… eso dices, pero me afecta –murmuró muy baja en estima.

- Ya verás, un día de estos se tragará sus palabras. Eres la mejor en clase de cálculo y física. Creo que llegarás a ser importante –le tocó la frente- no creo que esa cabezota tan grande no guarde nada especial.

- Yaaaa –se quitó la mano de su amiga riendo.

Pero los ojos de Sakura se desviaron nuevamente, esta vez sin disimulo alguno. Era… Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, quien revoleaba su llavero entre manos, tras él se encontraban Naruto y Sai, compañeros suyos y mejores amigos, muy unidos a él.

- Oh… me metería entre sus piernas toda la noche~

Irrumpió Ino con un comentario que sonrojó el rostro de su amiga, la cual no pudo ocultar su vergüenza, al instante el Uchiha volteó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió divertido, en cuanto Sakura se dio cuenta hundió, como una desquiciada, su rostro entre sus brazos, para que no la viera, el acto hizo que él diera una risilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto.

Le extrañó que su compañero, el que usualmente es serio y frío con todo sacara aquella risilla de la nada.

- Es… esa chiquilla. Siempre hace caras raras –dijo el Uchiha recuperando la compostura.

- ¡Oh Dios! Dime que ya se fue –sopesó Sakura.

- Cálmate –Ino le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Oh –el rostro del Uzumaki se iluminó pero trató de ocultarlo- y… eh…

De la nada salió una joven, muy hermosa, piernas largas, ojos expresivos y labios bastante pintados. Otra fan del Sasuke, era de esperarse, Naruto puso cara de expectativa, era típico que se presentaran pero siempre eran rechazadas.

- Sa-su-ke-kuuuuun~ hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa, quisiera que… no se… pasaras a divertirte un rato. Habrá bebidas y claro… -le dio una mirada coqueta- yo podría hacerte pasar un buen momento.

- … -suspiró y vio hacia otro lado- estoy ocupado –se retiró hacia el expendedor de patatas.

- ¡Oi! Sasuke. Espérame –le siguió al igual que el callado Sai.

- ¿Qué querías decir? –preguntó Sasuke.

- Uhm… yo… bueno, quería saber si estabas interesado en –la bolsa de patatas se atoró y Naruto le dio una patada a la máquina expendedora para terminar esta tortuosa cuestión- Sakura –bajó la voz.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó abriendo la bolsa de patatas.

- Eh… nadie, digo… escuché ese nombre, es la chica de caras raras –fingió, pero el Uchiha tampoco se interesó por descifrarlo así que lo dejó pasar.

- Es muy fea –añadió y procedió a comer con mucho agrado.

- Voy a clase –interrumpió Sai marchándose.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Naruto volteando a ver a su compañero, pero mientras tanto… Sasuke se había perdido de su rango de vista también- ahhh –suspiró- realmente no saben conversar como personas normales.

Y el desazón de aquel encuentro desafortunado fue siendo borrado y de a poco no fue más que un recuerdo en una tarde. Con el sofoco causado por el calor, Sakura se vio obligada a salir por bebidas refrescantes a una tienda cercana a su hogar. Su habitación era un horno y la cabeza iba a explotarle si no se daba un descanso.

Entró a la tienda y sin querer tropezó con la alfombra para caer al piso. Algunos muchachos se rieron, mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie una mano se acercó a ella para ayudarle, ella muy agradecida de que hubiera alguien MADURO que no se riera, aceptó levantarse apretando esa mano.

Y entonces se vio perdida.

- SAS-SASUKE-KUUUUN –cubrió su rostro sonrojado. Lo había tomado de la mano.

- Deberías tener cuidado –agregó sin mucho interés.

- Lo-Lo siento.

- Trata de no ser tan torpe –se alejó.

- E-Espera, Sasuke-kun… -esperó hasta estar a su lado mientras él escogía algunas bolsas de caramelos- que-quería… agradecerte.

- No salvé tu vida. Ya tranquilízate –sugirió sacando las bolsas.

- Es que… yo… ah… -pensó bajando la cabeza levemente, sus labios entreabiertos dejaron caer saliva involuntariamente y Sasuke… la estaba mirando.

- ¡Ahhh! –gritó limpiando de inmediato pero él ya la veía.

- Jajaja… ya te recuerdo, eres la chica rara. La verdad me imaginaba que eras más normal –le sonrió.

La pelirosada se escondió entre sus cabellos, había sido totalmente avergonzada, de principio a fin y la tortura no acababa para ella sino que ahora incluso había babeado frente a él como una tonta.

Tragó saliva y dando una reverencia dio la vuelta para marcharse. La mano del muchacho la detuvo y le sonrió.

- No te sientas así.

Entre tanto ruido pudo escuchar sólo su voz, era profunda, atrayente y dulce. Creía estar en un sueño, era la primera vez que hablaba con él y se sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No sólo compartir un mismo espacio con él, sino también… conversar de cosas triviales, de que él no fuera como otros muchachos, de que a su lado su corazón latiera como un caballo desbocado.

La pelirosada tenía telarañas en su cabeza.

- Eres interesante.

Sus palabras volvieron a resonar en aquella cabeza loca. Si no hubiera sabido que estaba realmente despierta se hubiera pellizcado la mejilla. Lo miró y con anhelo concibió que ese amor que había sentido por él desde la primera vez que le vio volvió a surgir en ella y que como un millar de pétalos podrían tocar la tierra, si es que cayeran del cielo.

Llegó casi tropezándose a la habitación que había dejado momentos antes, se puso la mano en el corazón y respiró tan agitadamente, si no fuera real… si no lo fuera la botella de agua que sostenía en sus manos no sería real…

Un momento, ¿botella de agua? ¿Pero cuándo?

Sin quererlo había convertido su sencilla reputación en la de una ladrona. Un agudo chillido le hizo recordar que se llevó esa botella de agua sin pagar y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en lo que pensará Sasuke de ella en ese momento.

¡Diablos!

A la mañana siguiente se encontró divagando en aquel encuentro. El comedor de la escuela estaba tan desierto esa tarde, sólo unos cuantos alumnos de cursos inferiores y unos vagos de cursos superiores. Y claro, Ino tampoco aparecía en esos momentos de tanta tensión.

- ¡Hey! Escuchaste… Uchiha Sasuke está en el baño de mujeres con otra de sus atracciones –dijo una muchacha entrando con otra compañera suya.

Los oídos de la Haruno escucharon eso y todo su cuerpo se desplomó en una ola de tristeza. Sus ojos quisieron llorar por algo que ni si quiera era suyo pero bueno, ese sufrimiento era real.

Se puso de pie y quiso salir de ahí, no era la primera vez que ella escuchaba eso pero ella no era sólo un agente externo. No era como esas chicas, deseando haber sido 'ellas' las que estuvieran en esa ocasión con él.

Quizá si no le hubiera dicho que era 'interesante' en ese momento no estaría como un pedazo de papel mojado. Aunque tampoco le dijo que sentía algo, era ridículo pensar en eso.

Volvió la mirada y en su camino estaba Sasuke caminando como si nada hacia ella, la pelirosada bajó la mirada, estaba nerviosa, pero fue para nada, ni si quiera la reconoció… fue como el viento, no, era peor, ni si quiera se sintió una leve brisa, ni el típico silbido del viento. Verlo le recordó por qué lo había catalogado de "imposible", esa camisa desarreglada, lápiz labial en el cuello, cabello revuelto, ojos cansados, era el playboy más deseado y quien más sexo en esa escuela había tenido, claro está y sin exagerar, porque las mujeres bellas no abundaban en ese ambiente.

Sus gustos eran simples: mujer estéticamente perfecta.

Sakura, no lo era, pechos casi planos, rostro de infante, corte de cabellera de primaria, falda de escuela de monjas, sin maquillaje ni argollas, nada que la distinguiera, alumna modelo y… bueno. Era una buena hija, una destacada estudiante y nada atractiva a su edad. No era que quisiera ser todo eso, pensaba que no lo necesitaba pero a veces… sentía que le hacía falta un poco de ese toque a su vida.

Más tarde en el salón de clases Ino se retocaba otra vez el maquillaje mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo, Sakura había pasado hasta su asiento sin hablar.

- Frentezota, ¿dónde te metiste?

- Nnnh… -gimió torturada ocultando su rostro- no empieces con eso ahora.

- Jajaja, no sabes lo que me pasó hoy. Tengo que contarte –le dijo Ino.

El maestro entró al salón.

- Cuéntame luego, no quiero que me regañen, de nuevo…

- Uhm –asintió.

Persiguió una vez más su sueño, el que no creía posible y ahora estaba a punto de ver cuán imaginario podía ser. La clase había terminado sin más percances e Ino se había ido antes de tiempo porque tenía compromisos con su novio, otro muchacho con problemas con la ley.

No contaba los minutos para irse, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

- Tardaste demasiado para salir, ¿tanto te gustan las matemáticas? –dijo Sasuke arrugando su nariz, lucía lindo con aquel gesto.

- No –agregó nerviosa, tenía que alejarse de él.

Se había adelantado a él como a 10 pasos, por si acaso fuera a intentar decirle algo tomándola del brazo otra vez. No debía ceder a la tentación.

- Sa-Sakura, ¿verdad? -preguntó

En vez de no contestar e ignorar todo ello, levantó la mirada confusa pero alegre, de alguna manera, al sentirse reconocida. No debió dar vuelta y sonreír como si nada, porque todo desencadenó una historia…

Las reacciones desdeñosas de Sasuke, su falta de interés, su forma de tratarla era irremediable. Parecía a veces que él no sentía el dolor que ella sentía. A pesar de estar juntos él no dejaba de engañarla, Sakura ignorante a todo parecía tratar de sobrellevar esa relación por el profundo amor que le tenía. Pensando, estúpidamente, que él cambiaría su forma de ser… porque por momentos él se convertía en el príncipe que amaba, con esa sonrisa encantadora, ojos dulces y todo para seducirla… pero luego, desinteresado y lejano a ella.

Sin embargo esto, que tan destructivo se convertía en un abrir de ojos era lo que ambos vivían, que él quería vivir, que ella aceptaba. Algo que NO era correcto.

- ¡¿Te dije que me llamaras? –gritó él.

- No… sólo… bueno, quería saber si podrías pasar por mí hoy. Sabes… -jugueteó con el cable del teléfono.

- Sakura, no tengo tiempo para tus acertijos, estoy ocupado –advirtió molesto.

- ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! –dijo casi en grito.

Un silencio se dejó venir.

Después de todo esta situación, una relación, con sus complicaciones y bienaventuranzas era algo que ambos sobrellevaban juntos. Aunque… en ciertos puntos Sasuke era como una olla hirviendo, era intolerante y siempre estaba de mal humor, en ocasiones la pelirosada podía ver a través de sus ojos, veía a través de él y eso quizá era un problema.

Repudiar las miradas de bondad o de amor eran la especialidad de Sasuke, podría tratarse de algún problema con su corazón o bien podría ser que no soportaba la idea de quedar prendado de alguien, amar y luego perder, amar u odiar después. Tal y como sus padres habían sido, el Señor Uchiha lleno de dinero siempre inventando una excusa para seguir con su millonario imperio y la Señora Uchiha en busca de satisfacción, al no obtenerla de su esposo encontrar aquello en extraños, que a muy corta edad Sasuke tuvo que soportar…

- Pareces una niña. No me llames por cosas estúpidas. Además creo que estás en edad de dejar los ponis y payasos de fiesta atrás –le colgó.

- ¡Sasuke… kun… -colgó después Sakura aguantando las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué la tratas así? –preguntó Sai.

- Afff~ -suspiró Sasuke.

A lo lejos pudo ver como Naruto llegaba con unas sodas, habían ido a comer a un Mc'Donald, ya que se encontraba cerca del departamento de Sai.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto, depositó las sodas en la mesa y tomó asiento- ¡Ey! No se callen cuando llego –hizo un puchero aniñado.

- Una tontería –quiso esquivar la respuesta.

- Idiota –respondió Naruto y sorbió un poco de soda, estaba sediento como un caballo.

- Bueno, yo me voy. Lleva a casa a éste inútil… -dijo Sasuke a Sai, a lo que Naruto relinchó para burlarse.

- ¡Sasuke ni si quiera te has quedado 5 minutos! –gritó de inmediato el rubio.

- Tengo un asunto que resolver y no te importa lo que es –Sasuke era reacio pero no frío en su respuesta.

El Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos esperando que su amigo cambiara de idea pero se levantó de la mesa y dejando un billete se fue. Quizá a una cita con alguna de sus amigas, lo detestaba pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, así era.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? No has dicho nada –el rubio se dirigió a Sai.

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué estás de malas? Pensé que Sasuke era el único que parecía tener la menopausia –arrugó la media sonrisa que tenía con ese chiste despintado de tanto decírselo a su amigo.

- ¿A ti… te gusta Sakura? –preguntó Sai.

A los segundos las mejillas del Uzumaki se enrojecieron pero no presentaron más expresión que la de tristeza, seguida de una conformidad, dado que ella era la novia de su amigo y que a pesar de todo no quería meterse en la relación suya.

Además era obvio que Sasuke era mujeriego, todos lo sabían y si a pesar de ello Sakura le amaba, quizá era una relación unilateral no dependiente en la que no estaba incluido el respeto propio. Entonces se sintió molesto.

- Jeje… ella no es mi problema.

- Deberías verla hoy –dijo inexpresivo dejando un billete al lado del dinero de Sasuke y marchándose.

Escuchando aquellas palabras, quizá reaccionó un poco pero por la forma en que Sai lo dijo quizá había una razón para hacer lo que decía. No sabía si esto era una locura, no la había visto en mucho tiempo, cuando estaban juntos o se encontraban no hablaban, porque siempre estaba presente el Uchiha, por lo mismo era una comunicación nula.

Recordaba la primaria, hacia años, cuando la conoció y hablaban, de pronto todo cambió y ella se volvió muy inteligente como para llegar a ser su amiga, comenzó a juntarse con chicas y él con chicos. Todos cambian, todos… el tiempo vuela.

Apretó los dientes y sacó un billete para dejarlo en la mesa e irse corriendo a verla. Sabía donde vivía y, ¡demonios!, iría a verla aunque fuera lo último que fuera a hacer. Después de todo no hacía nada malo porque… no tenía una mínima oportunidad, si ella amaba a Sasuke a pesar de todo, posiblemente su 'amor' era demasiado fuerte o su obsesión… quizá, no era nadie para juzgarla, quizá él también estaba obsesionado con ella.

Sacó su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que el teléfono de Sakura no era el mismo, lo habría cambiado. Maldito Sasuke; no tenía el valor de llamarle y preguntar.

Corrió como un maniático hasta la calle que daba al balcón de Sakura, iba a gritarle para que saliera a ver pero pensó, por una vez en su vida que no era prudente, y decidió lanzar una piedrita.

El celular de Ino vibraba pero Sakura sólo lo miraba con tristeza mientras se acurrucaba más en su cama con unas pocas lágrimas bordeando sus ojos.

De pronto el sonido intermitente de un golpe en su ventana… la levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y de inmediato pensó en Sasuke, ¡había venido! Se limpió un poco el rostro, trató de arreglarse el cabello con las manos y abrió la ventana para verlo.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

Los ojos de la pelirosada se quedaron fijos hacia él.

- ¡Hey! Bueno… Sakura-chan, no se si me recuerdes pero soy… Naruto, ehm… Uzumaki, me sentaba atrás de ti en matemáticas, cuando cursamos la primaria y… también por Sasuke, este… yo… sólo pasaba por aquí y quería… saludar –agregó todas las palabras que podía a su boca.

- Te recuerdo –dijo ella tranquila, un poco decepcionada pero al fin… más tranquila, no debió ilusionarse en primer lugar.

- ¿¡Qui- Quieres salir! –preguntó con voz alta.

La pelirosada pensó en lo que le dijo, metió su cabeza a su cuarto y dio dos vueltas, luego volteó hacia su celular… ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada de último momento, ninguna maldita disculpa. Sasuke era cruel.

Tomó una chaqueta y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarlo. Cuando giró violentamente lo encontró aún ahí, el rubio estaba sentado en el césped de la propiedad, la miraba muy raro, al menos eso a ella le parecía.

La situación era menos exagerada pero al menos así ella no sintió la soledad del desprecio de aquel que amaba a pesar… de todo.

- ¿Te mandó Sasuke-kun? -preguntó ella.

- No, esto… es un impulso, estoy seguro de que él me mataría si supiera que vine.

- ¿Lo crees? –dijo divertida.

- Claro.

- Él… -se puso seria, caminaban por una vereda y casi atardecía- me engaña, lo se. Piensas que soy una tonta, ¿verdad? Como todos –dijo resignada- pero a pesar de todo él es bueno, lo se… y nuestra relación no es un noviazgo, sólo somos… amigos.

- Sakura-chan… -la vio a los ojos, los cuales se reflejaban la bondad de su alma- conozco a Sasuke desde que éramos niños, nuestros padres eran socios, él no sabe cómo confiar en las mujeres, sólo las usa, no sabe amar pero desde que está contigo muestra actitudes que creí que nunca vería en él. Supongo que vale la pena lo que ustedes tengan, aunque no sepan si es una relación o una amistad. Creo que él… puede amarte –repitió lo que creía a pesar de su dolor.

- Pero… él… me engaña, es la realidad –volvió a caminar por la vereda mientras el rubio la seguía.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –la tomó por ambos brazos- no… no lo hagas, eh… -la soltó de inmediato- jeje, lo siento, lo siento.

- Será mejor que te apartes, **N A R U T O**.

La voz fina era de nada más y nada menos que Sasuke. Ambos, tanto la pelirosada como el rubio susurraron el nombre del extraño presente al verlo. Había llegado y no se veía nada feliz.

Estaba furioso.

.

..

…

**Fin de Episodio 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Quería dar gracias a todos los favoritos a la historia y el seguimiento. Bueno... a seguir con ésta historia de amor en tres partes, por el momento sólo concentrarse en la primera, no tienen que preocuparse, las transiciones serán llevaderas. Y bueno, aquí no es que quiera angustiar a todos sino me gusta dar un mensaje ante todo, quizá de 'lo que podría ser correcto' y que algunas decisiones pueden cambiarnos.

Un saludo y agradecimiento (de nuevo), suerte con todo. Como siempre dejo dicho: _**Comentar es Apoyar**_. Me gustaría saber sus impresiones o algun comentario, si desean decir algo más pueden mandar (de último) un mensaje privado. Hasta entonces y disfruten del episodio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al <span>plagio<span> por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Los Hombres de Mi Vida<strong>

By Clarisce

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Sin embargo todo es tan distinto a cómo fue. ¿Puedes verme desde ahí? Estoy segura. Tan sólo quisiera que lo malo no fuera tan importante entre todos estos recuerdos. Tanto como ese "Te quiero" que luchó contra ti y se apoderó de nosotros.<em>

_Sasuke-kun… me pregunto si pudiste ser feliz; a pesar de todo yo sólo quería que lo fueras. Te extraño._

* * *

><p>El Uchiha había llegado a interrumpir aquel encuentro, con la mirada alta y cuasi orgullosa apartó a Naruto de la que había llegado a ser su 'novia' o 'amiga' para mirarlo con rabia.<p>

- ¿No te dije que tenía algo que hacer? –le dijo a Naruto, el rubio lo miró molesto y sin poder hacer nada se fue, chocando el hombro de su amigo.

- No la uses como tu entretenimiento, es todo.

- Vete al carajo –le contestó.

Al estar solos, volteó hacia Sakura la cual lo miraba expectante, quería que él le dijera algo pero no podía, tan sólo estaba en aquella eterna espera, como si fuera… a explotar, de emoción.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese tonto? –dijo y sin esperarlo recibió un abrazo, uno fuerte a lo que él se soltó logrando ver a su pequeña pelirosada llorando.

- Viniste –suspiró entre lágrimas.

- Yo… -se quedó sin palabras- ¡no tenía nada que hacer! Ahora déjame –se alejó de ella y comenzó a caminar por el lado contrario de a donde ella iba, de nuevo Sakura no sabía que hacer hasta que él volteó- ¿vamos?

Era encantador. No importaba cuántas veces lo dijera, lo era, si se enojaba, si la echaba de su lado, si la hacía sentir así de chiquita… también la podía hacer volar hasta el universo más lejano posible. Lo amaba, todo, todo de él. Y aunque no lo dijera, había recordado su cumpleaños, era lento pero lo había recordado.

Quizá, dejó a alguna chica calenturienta atrás pero lo importante era que estaban juntos en ese momento.

- Sí –contestó corriendo hacia él, a lo cual él contestó sonriendo levemente.

Como si a ella no le interesara el tiempo que transcurriera estando a su lado, lo miró dos veces para saber si era real, lo era… al verlo caminar veía sus brazos balancearse con gracia, pensaba, quizá, tomarlo y caminar por la vereda como enamorados pero temía el rechazo del Uchiha.

Pero la realidad luego le sorprendió, se detuvo, habían caminado un buen trecho hasta que ella reaccionó.

El Uchiha sintió cómo la joven había parado su caminata bruscamente, era como un carro que pisaba el freno a toda máquina.

- Tengo que irme.

Su anuncio estremeció el cuerpo de Sasuke, esta vez parecía que su sola sonrisa después de un día de indiferencia no solucionaría, habían llegado al punto en que debían discutir una situación. La pelirosada no era exclusiva de él, y ciertamente él… no era nada suyo. Por lo tanto, ¿qué era lo que tenían?

Dos jóvenes sin palabras, parados uno frente al otro. Ella pensando en que si él quiere irse… hará más fácil esto. Esto… "esto".

- ¿Qué somos? –preguntó Sasuke.

- No lo sé –bajó la mirada, ella tampoco sabía, esperaba que el experimentado Uchiha le dijera.

Tanto… tiempo que él había tenido relaciones directas con mujeres, incluso mayores debido a sus encantos no le era imposible conquistar a cualquiera. Con ese encanto, esa labia para poder hipnotizar y ése hermoso ser se hubiera esperado que se aprovechara, él había hecho más que eso, usó su mismo ser para su propia y diminuta venganza.

Acostándose con las amigas de su madre, las más decentes, claro y también con las amantes de su padre; le daba un placer hacerlos sufrir, darles dolores de cabeza, pero poco podían hacer. Era el único heredero de la compañía, su hermano los había abandonado hace mucho a causa de aquellas conductas degeneradas (por parte de sus padres). Así que ni su madre ni su padre podían hacer algo al respecto, Sasuke era… indomable.

¿Qué hacía esa carcasa de gran hombre y en el interior sólo un muchacho con anhelos de ser amado frente a esa joven e inocente muchacha? Al verse a sí mismo sentía asco, al mirar sus manos, aquellas que habían tocado a mujeres de formas en que nunca tocaría a… Sakura.

- Se que hay otras –dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

- Todos lo saben –la revelación chocó fuerte contra la 'razón' de la pelirosada.

- Gomen –inclinó su cabeza en la reverencia y la mantuvo muy abajo.

No podía ver el rostro que entristecido tomaba la decisión de renunciar a esa fantasía.

- Si es lo que quieres –dijo Sasuke, esperaba que ella retrocediera a dejar esa imaginaria relación que sostenían.

La vio voltear y supo que era en serio, estaba perdiendo lo único puro que había forjado. Qué risa pensar que ésa tontería le había dado más sentido a su vida que todas las fugases rameras con las que se había acostado por venganza y placer (por separado).

Caminó hasta ella y el espacio que los separaba le pareció tan largo, por si fuera poco los pies le pesaban, el pelinegro no tenía respiración, como si todo estuviera desatado, como si fuera un globo a la deriva. Cuando al fin pudo rodear el cuello de Sakura con sus brazos, respiró.

Esto no estaba sucediendo, pensaba para sí mismo, aquella mujer a la que había abrazado estaba quieta. Pensaba que lo rechazaría, ella era diferente. Al principio muy manejable pero luego decidida, bueno, éste instante.

- Yo… lo intentaré –le dijo al oído- ¿te basta con eso? –adolorido sacó de su corazón aquello.

No era como si le dijera que se conformara con ese pedazo de Uchiha, lo que decía era si aceptaba ese pequeño pedazo normal que quedaba de él. Era un ser destruido por las intrigas de su familia, sin moral ni consciencia, ¿qué podía entender de fidelidad y amor verdadero si sus mismos padres le demostraban lo contrario?

Sakura seguía sin contestar.

- No quiero que te vayas.

Le confesó con labios resecos. Parecía fiarse de la verdadera realidad de la Haruno, humilde y sencilla en cuanto a sus sentimientos, confesa y feliz. Tan distinta a él, que era un manojo de oscuridad.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Mis padres nunca estuvieron conmigo, me crié lejos de éste lugar, ¡okay! Me separaron de mi hermano y lo trajeron aquí, ¡fueron egoístas, injustos e impositivos! Él renunció a ésta locura porque era mayor de edad, soy… la segunda opción de mi padre, mi madre me odia y yo… no puedo vivir siendo el segundo en el corazón de todos. Quiero… -agachó su cabeza y la hundió en la espalda suave de la Haruno- quiero algo verdadero. Lo siento, lo siento si te herí. Pero no te vayas.

¿Era un sueño? Sintió su corazón palpitar enloquecidamente, apretaba su pecho porque el miedo de que se fuera a salir era latente.

Se dio la vuelta y abrazó al Uchiha, esperando que eso fuese a calmarlo, estaba viendo por primera vez dentro de ese caparazón lleno de ira y desprecio. Era precioso, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Tomó su cabeza y la dejó hundirse, en un abrazo, en su cuerpo.

No había sido demasiada locura amar a alguien como él, por primera vez no sentía que destrozaba su propio corazón para dar un poco de sí.

- No me iré… lo prometo.

Quizá internamente Sasuke no deseaba que ella amara a alguien así, pero deseaba seguir viéndose a través de los ojos de la pelirosada, era tan tranquila, cariñosa… ¡la simple forma en que lo miraba! Aún a ésta edad podía saber que ello no se conseguía en cualquier lado. Sabía cómo eran las mujeres, hasta ese entonces, pero en éste entonces había descubierto otra faceta. Su misma madre nunca le había tratado con tanta suavidad y cariño. Quizá al principio sí pero luego se resintió, decía que se parecía a su padre, él le dañaba y en vez de alejarse dejó que la amargura le llenase.

Comenzaría hoy con ella. Verla o imaginar si quiera que ella tuviera la posibilidad de estar con otra persona despertó en él un celo, quería guardarla en un cristal y tener su corazón, no, en realidad quería tenerlo todo.

Ella tomó su mano y le sonrió. Eran felices, Sakura lo era…

Ambos tendrían que prepararse para nuevos retos, claro, pero juntos… tal vez todo sería mejor. Más tarde él la dejó en el portón de su casa mientras lo veía marcharse, más tranquilo… quizá era su imaginación pero el Uchiha lucía aliviado, je, tal vez sólo era su impresión, entró a su hogar.

Saludó a su madre y a su padre para luego subir a su cuarto, se dejó caer en su cama… viendo su teléfono celular, tenía unas llamadas perdidas de Ino. Se acomodó para contestarle con un mensaje de texto. No le contaría ésta travesía.

¡Oh no!

Recordó a Naruto, ¡Oh no! Lo había dejado como un tonto y ni si quiera se dio cuenta de él hasta ahora. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje también, es decir… para… bueno, para hacerle saber que estaba bien o no, mejor no, soltó el celular y cerró sus ojos. Esperaba no despertar de éste hermoso sueño.

El Uchiha esperaba no haber cometido un error, ¿qué diablos había pasado? Era un estúpido, ¿cómo podía haber dejado que ella lo viera así? Quizá mañana los demás en la escuela sabrían lo sucedido, era un fracaso como hombre.

Y apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta de entrada a su casa fue sorprendido con un choche, las luces blancas y brillantes parecieron estar encegueciéndolo.

- Sasuke-kun –le saludó la invitada.

- Agh –hizo una mueca a la persona dentro del finísimo hummer blanco y pasó de largo.

- Sabes que hoy tuve una adorable cena con tu madre, ¿no?

- Dile a quien le importe, ramera.

- No me hables así o le contaré a todos que sales con Sakura-chan.

- Haz lo que quieras Ino, pero recuerda que si mis padres lo saben, los tuyos sabrán que aún sales con ese cocainomaniaco adicto que… ¡oh! No recuerdo su nombre, perdona, olvidé que lo haces con cualquiera que te de un poco de su carga.

- Como si fuera importante, querido. De igual modo nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos.

- ¡Es el plan de mi madre! NO MÍO, Y CIERTAMENTE YO NO VIVO PARA COMPLACERLA –le gritó volteándola a ver. Estaba realmente enojado.

- Tantos años conociéndote no me hacen decir en vano que… eso no es cierto. Vives para complacer a tu familia, por eso decidiste dejar a tu hermano irse y quedarte con ellos –replicó la rubia arreglando su cabellera mientras se veía en su espejo retrovisor.

- Adiós, Yamanaka-san.

Lo dijo casi en burla pero estaba molesto por la forma en que ella se dirigía a él. Es cierto, su madre había sido quien escogió a Ino, quizá no la hicieron su prometida pero eso no quería decir que ellos no quisieran unir su familia a la de la rubia.

Más molesto era que se la metieran por los ojos casi siempre, aunque era sabido que ella era una chica de mala vida, tenía unos padres buenos pero su rebeldía la había descarriado, era sólo una víctima del dinero y de las drogas. Quizá… en un universo paralelo, si ella no hubiera conocido a aquellas malas compañías, si hubiera tenido buenos amigos, vivido en una sociedad sana, quizá ella ahora sería una mujer de bien.

No quería decir que fuera mala, no lo era, eran casi como amigos que se odiaban (mala combinación), incluso en ocasiones se habían acostado pero eso se había terminado, quería comenzar de nuevo y estar su pequeña obsesión, la pelirosada Sakura Haruno.

Era difícil aceptar que estaba enamorado. Mejor decir que una simple obsesión había llenado su corazón. Sí… sí… una obsesión. Se cubrió el rostro y suspiró, recordó los momentos que pasaron, era increíble poder pasar la tarde con una chica y que no se le montara encima para hacerlo. Había sido la primera vez que llegaba sin marcas de besos apasionados en su cuello o estomago o pecho o pene…

Tocaron a la puerta y entró su madre por un momento mientras se colocaba un arete de diamante.

- Madre.

- Necesitas comprar un nuevo traje y volver a Francia, ya sabes. Tu padre relinchó que quiere que te pongas en la empresa para seguir aprendiendo 'ciertas' cosas. Sólo espero no sea revolcarse con la pelirroja de piernas largas que contrató la anterior semana.

- Madre, por favor, estoy cansado.

- No abuses de mi paciencia, Sasuke. Es mejor que hagas lo que te digo –respiró hondo después de verse en el espejo de más de metro y medio de Sasuke en su probador personal- no quiero tener a tu padre encima todo el tiempo, ya fue suficiente aguantarlo mientras te hacía a ti y a tu hermano.

- ¡ESTA BIEN, LO ENTIENDO! Pero por favor deja de hablar así.

- Sí, sí, claro, querido –se fue rápido de allí azotando la puerta, como si no fuera suficiente… le hacía recordar que lo que dijo fue en serio.

Tomó una de sus muchas almohadas y la apretó con rabia rasgando la tela. Odiaba… odiaba ser tan débil y no poder contradecir el destino que sus padres hicieron para él. Extrañaba a su hermano pero de seguro él no.

¿Cómo irse con él? Así… nada más, dejándoles a sus padres una nota y llevándose una pequeña maleta. Su hermano sí que era de sueños cortos, era un genio y todo pero no tenía una visión futurista, en cambio él… Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero de todo, sí… deseaba tanto el poder como poder ser feliz pero en algún punto pensaba que lo de ser 'feliz' era indispensable. Viendo a sus padres quizá él o el mundo entero sobrevaloraba algo que quizá no era tan necesario.

- Sakura… -susurró, sus labios de inmediato se sintieron dulces y sonrió. Ella era tan natural y divertida, sin exigencias.

Y al mismo tiempo podía decir que la pelirosada le acompañaba en pensamiento o sueño. Esperaba que todo fuera así… siempre. Sólo lo deseaba antes de caer dormido también pero el mundo complotaba para que no.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Episodio 2<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio. Supongo que esto no es todo u_u y no a muchos les gustan las historias así de complicadas pero vamos por delante que el mensaje es lo importante, la superación de todos los obstaculos, incluso el aprender a perdonar. En todo caso el mensaje debería darse a entender a través de la historia, me da mucho gusto escribir de Sakura otra vez, tenía tiempo.

Y recuerden: _Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo_. Hasta otra ocasión ;D que espero sea pronto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al <span>plagio<span> por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Los Hombres de Mi Vida<strong>

By Clarisce

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>No me he dado la oportunidad de mirar el cielo otra vez porque aún está nublado, los días soleados llegarán pero ésta sensación no para de darme escalofríos. Hoy quiero definitivamente guardar todas estas ansias y no verte más. <em>

_Me rindo, Sasuke, y lo único que puedo decir es que caería de nuevo en esto, te extraño como nunca._

* * *

><p>Ella se fijó en él esta vez con dulzura, la fila para entrar a clase se hizo larga y él había llegado tarde así que tendría que esperar hasta el receso para poder hablarle. Sasuke levantó la mirada y osado le guiñó, eso convirtió a la Haruno en un tomate, él sonrió habiendo cumplido su cometido.<p>

De entre las personas que esperaban entrar a sus salones salió una muchacha, quizá un grado más que los de la clase de Sasuke o Sakura, la misma posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y lo incitó a seguirla, quizá… quería darle su dosis de todos los días.

- Gomen, estoy ocupado.

Contestó claramente, a pesar de estar distantes la pelirosada podía oírlo. Después de verla marchar vio como Sasuke volteaba la cabeza un poco y sacaba la lengua, se burló de ella… otra vez su rostro se burló de la pelirosada convirtiéndola en un tomate muy… pero muy enamorado, él… él estaba siendo diferente a cómo fue antes.

Se acerca.

No es indiferente cuando pasan de lado, no la humilla y le habla en privado. Está siendo otro.

- Te ves linda.

Dijo así nada más, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y girando sobre sus talones se marchó para entrar, finalmente, a su salón correspondiente.

Le estaba endulzando el día con unas palabras, Sakura apretó sus labios y siguió haciendo fila para entrar a su salón también. Ino la alcanzó y la hizo ruborizarse por la forma en que el Uchiha estaba comportándose con ella ahora, quería que la pellizcaran para saber que esto… era verdad, ¿en verdad estaba ocurriendo? Ella y aquél pelinegro saliendo y él tratándola amablemente.

Después de un corto periodo de clase salió para comer algo fuera del salón, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fueran aquellas palabras, se sentó en una banca en el patio mientras veía aquel brillante cielo azul, bueno… no tanto, bajó la mirada enceguecida por el sol y se frotó los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, extraña? –le saludó Sasuke y se sentó a su lado.

La joven volteó a verlo con sorpresa mientras era recibida por una bebida fría de las manos de su… ehm…

- ¿Cómo estás?

- B-Bien, yo… -el rostro del Uchiha se acercó a peligrosos milímetros a su rostro.

- ¿Quieres… hacer algo?

- ¿Qu-Qué? –se asustó y huyó de aquel acercamiento a unos cuantos centímetros en esa banca.

- Lo siento –se compuso el Uchiha- no, no se qué hacer, estoy nervioso –dijo avergonzado cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano.

La Haruno nunca hubiera imaginado verlo en ese estado y ella pensaba que él era natural en esto de las "relaciones". Siempre lo veía con mujeres, supuso que él era experto en éste tipo de tratos.

- Piensas en que me veo ridículo, ¿verdad? –le dijo serio el pelinegro.

- No, no, no… nunca –aseguró rápidamente.

- Es que… -se detuvo a ver la nada- no había hecho algo como esto antes. Quiero que salga bien.

- Yo tampoco –le aseguró la pelirosada.

El viento sopló sobre ellos refrescándolos, estaban acalorados, era una suerte que tuvieran bebidas frías a la mano. A la par estaban algo nerviosos por sus acciones, Sasuke no sabía cómo contestar a sus emociones, tal vez pensaba que acercándose a ella, teniéndola finalmente es cuando acabarían sus penurias de sentirse atraído a ella y Sakura claro, sólo pensaba en lo hermoso que se veía Sasuke pensativo, era una tonta, aún actuando como una fangirl suya sabiendo que ella era algo más.

- Y… ¿qué somos?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sasuke.

- Bueno… no quedó claro… este… porque no lo preguntaste.

El Uchiha acercó su mano a la de Sakura y al contacto la apretó con suavidad mirándola detenidamente, no parecía que el tiempo pasara, era simplemente un momento congelado en varias sensaciones.

- Mi novia.

Tan seguro como si nada se lo dijo y ella enmudeció, sonrió también… era feliz de por sí pero esto la hacía sentir en un mundo distinto, como si no pudiera haber otro más, como si la realidad en que vivían no estuviera allí, como si el guapo pelinegro y ella fueran los únicos en ese lugar.

- ¡CUIDADO! –gritaron de fondo, algunos muchachos jugaban futbol y habían lanzado la pelota cerca de Sakura, pero ella la esquivó.

Pasado el momento de susto Sakura abrió sus ojos, el Uchiha la había protegido poniéndose sobre ella rápidamente pero luego se levantó, la pelirosada sólo pudo ver su espalda y al verlo caminar hacia esos muchachos no se imaginó que haría lo que hizo.

- Lo-Lo siento Uchiha-sama, no me di cuenta de que… estuviera ahí… es que… -tartamudeaba nervioso el que había pateado la pelota.

- ¿Eres un jugador del equipo, verdad?

La pelirosada tenía un mal presentimiento, Sasuke no parecía tranquilo para nada a pesar de hablar en tono serio y calmado.

- Déjalo, fue un accidente –dijo Sakura desde la banca.

La volteó a ver pero sólo por unos segundos, al siguiente instante había pateado la rodilla del muchacho en la coyuntura haciéndolo caer al piso, el Uchiha se puso tras él y lo tomó por los cabellos obligándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo de concreto.

- No me gusta que me interrumpan –dijo el Uchiha.

- LO-LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTE-INTENCIÓN… ¡AHHHH!

- ¡Sasuke-kun ya basta! –se acercó hasta él.

- ¡Tú no te metas! –gruñó.

- ¡Por favor! Es suficiente, no fue su intención.

Se infló de aire para soltar violentamente al muchacho, el cual sangraba ya, pero en su cobardía lo primero que hizo al sentirse libre fue correr de ahí junto a sus compañeros, los cuales sólo observaron como ovejas aquel vil acto.

El Uchiha se puso frente a la Haruno intimidándola con su tamaño, en tanto sus ojos se enrojecían de una rabia que la joven desconocía, ella solamente estaba atemorizada por éste acto explosivo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Na-Nada… yo sólo no quiero que hagas esas cosas. No fue su intención, no tienes que dañarlo.

- ¡Tú no me dices cómo debo actuar! No eres mi dueña, no eres NADA –le gritaba.

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun…

Iba a lastimarla, iba a hacerlo pero antes de que pudiera si quiera sólo pensar en ello se dio cuenta, el rostro que antes lleno de ira se encontraba se arrugó, estaba arrepentido, totalmente, habría sido capaz de lastimarla tan sólo por la ira que le llenó aquella accidental acción del muchacho que se interpuso en su momento romántico. Estaba mal, roto y lo odiaba, se odiaba a sí mismo más que a cualquier otra cosa.

- Apártate –le dijo una voz seria al Uchiha que con horror se veía engrandecido frente a la Haruno- ve… a tomar agua o algo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos porque había temido lo peor por momentos y entonces sólo vio al Uchiha marcharse lejos de ella, las lágrimas irrumpieron porque no podía contenerse, había… temido que le hiciera daño. Había desatado la ira del Uchiha con un par de palabras, simplemente… había dejado salir a la bestia y se sentía muy triste.

Volteó un poco y también vio a quien le había pedido al Uchiha apartarse, el otro pelinegro de su clase, Sai.

- Tengo que… ir… a clase –le dijo la Sakura con ojos llorosos, volviendo a su camino pasó por la banca, en la misma estaban las bebidas que momentos antes tomaban alegremente, estaban derramadas.

Sai vio la situación de lejos, planeaba no intervenir pero la circunstancia lo requería, conocía a Sasuke y sabía perfectamente que se alteraba fácilmente, no era su culpa, sólo necesitaba un poco de paciencia y que alguien le guiara a la calma. Pero ésta vez estaba implicada la pequeña Haruno y corría peligro, entonces no pensó dos veces en sólo… conducir a Sasuke lejos de ella por el momento, hasta que se diera cuenta de su error, de su conducta irascible, de su desfase emocional y de su posible caída.

Al ver que la Haruno estaba fuera del alcance de la ira del Uchiha fue a buscarlo, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, siempre tenía ataques de ansiedad después de situaciones similares. No quería dañar a nadie, aunque siempre hubiera sido su intención, ésta vez había dirigido mal su objetivo de ira.

Lo encontró en los baños, mojando su cabeza, más parecía que se estuviera dando un baño porque estaba empapado hasta la camisa.

- ¡Maldición! –musitó y repitió por mucho.

- Lo que iba a pasar… -entró diciendo Sai.

- ¡Lo se! –le dijo con la cabeza bajo la caída de agua que le proporcionaba el grifo.

- ¿Esta bien… que la dejes entrar? –se refirió Sai al círculo que el Uchiha había creado para sus más íntimos amigos-. Tendrá que saberlo todo.

- No todo. No… puede saberlo todo. Soy un destructor –se dijo a sí mismo con pena.

La mano Sai se dirigió al grifo cerrándolo, parecía saber contener a su compañero, después de todo ésa fue la forma en que lo conoció, rompiendo piernas de algunos jóvenes en la academia a la que asistió cuando estuvo fuera del país.

- Lo estás superando. Cuentas conmigo –le dio una palmada en la espalda- y claro, con Uzumaki-baka también.

- Tssk, ¡me estás jodiendo! –sonrió Sasuke- Naruto no ayudaría ni a una anciana a cruzar la calle, es más, la dejaría a la mitad y preguntaría si quiere ir hacia el autobús que viene.

- Posiblemente –le contestó seriamente Sai. No sonreía demasiado, parecía no tener emociones.

Su padre fue el guarda espaldas de la familia Uchiha por muchos años, quizá por ello Sai también sentía necesidad de proteger a Sasuke, era un año mayor y se sintió responsable desde que lo conocía en el preescolar.

- No quiero causarle problemas, ¿crees que deba alejarme? –preguntó Sasuke a su compañero.

- Es una oportunidad para que puedas ver hasta donde puedes llegar.

- Sí, una oportunidad. Pero no quiero dañarla –resintió en su interior.

- Eres inteligente, sabrás reconocer una situación similar y evadirla. Sólo debemos ir por nuestros pasos y no caer otra vez en el mismo error.

- Gracias –dijo en voz baja el Uchiha, si bien era orgulloso como para reconocer cuando alguien le brindaba ayuda también era lo suficientemente listo para saber cuándo debía hacerlo.

Obviamente todo lo pasado debía quedarse ahí también. Una vez el Uchiha sintió una especie de cariño por alguien, se encariñó pero ella estaba un poco retorcida por dentro, era manipuladora y mala, así que Sasuke con el dolor de su corazón y con mucha indecisión terminó con ella a pesar de quererla ver.

Una mañana, después de navidad, lo recordaba bien, había recibido una tarjeta alguien la había dejado en el portal de su mansión. Él, tan indiferente como de costumbre reconoció la letra, sabiendo que era de ella la ignoró, la dejó en algún lugar de su cuarto, quería resistirse a la tentación de seguir al lado de una mujer así.

Después de un tiempo debido a lo tentador del contenido y porque había dejado de recibir llamadas de esa loca hasta antes de navidad, la abrió. El contenido lo dejó atónito, era una nota suicida. Le pidió que la buscara si es que quería estar con ella, de lo contrario no la podría salvar porque sería demasiado tarde. Él ni si quiera le había dado importancia… fue cuando loco por saber por… ¡saber que no era verdad! Llamó a su casa, le contestó un familiar suyo, ella se había cortado las venas la noche seguida a la nota, lo había esperado… había esperado porque llegara y él no lo hizo, se cortó las venas y se dejó morir quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y él no hizo nada para salvarla… ¡NADA!

Se despertó de golpe a media clase, había tenido una pesadilla, el maestro a cargo hizo como si no viera nada, no quería molestar al joven heredero de la familia Uchiha, así protegía sin pueril puesto.

- ¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Sai cerrando su libro de texto y dejando de atender al maestro.

- Nada.

- Nee, Nee Sasuke, ¿te pica el trasero? –preguntó Naruto, interviniendo tontamente.

- No responderé a eso –entrecerró sus ojos, el pelinegro sospechaba que a Naruto sí le picaba, tenía una cara de querer rascarse y eso le incomodaba.

- Déjenme, ¿si? –dijo Sasuke.

El timbre había sonado finalmente y todo el alumnado procedió a dejar el salón en tanto los tres muchachos que conversaban 'amenamente' aún seguían acosando al más incómodo de todos con sus preguntas.

Por la puerta se vio una cabellera rosada que aún luchaba por darse fuerzas y entrar, todos lo notaron… Sakura era tan obvia. El rubio que tanto había insistido en molestar a su compañero dejó de hacerlo, no podía creer lo nervioso que estaba de sólo imaginarla cerca, quitó sus ojos de su compañero y los fijó hacia la puerta para luego ir corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –le saludó alegre.

- Na-Naruto –tartamudeó sorprendida en tanto estiraba un poco su cuello para ver si Sasuke aún estaba ahí, cuando lo hizo se topó con su objetivo.

- ¿Quieres venir un momento? –le preguntó el Uchiha, se veía frío.

- Uhm –asintió ella rodeando al rubio para irse con Sasuke.

Caminaron juntos hasta el asiento en el que estaba momentos antes, Sai se llevó con él al rubio para que no interrumpiese aquella pequeña reunión y sin importar la mirada o los ojos de las celosas chicas alrededor ellos dos al fin se reunieron.

- No digas nada –comenzó el Uchiha, apoyando su codo sobre el pupitre y la quijada sobre la mano- sólo quiero que las cosas salgan bien. Ése es mi carácter –no parecía hacerle una imposición sino una confesión- no puedo controlarlo. Te dejaré libre.

- No –respondió rápida Sakura- no quiero… está bien, yo no debí intervenir, son tus asuntos, prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, sólo… no te enfades conmigo, por favor –bajó la mirada sonrojándose.

El pelinegro la haló hacia un asiento cercano para que no estuviera parada frente a él, quería que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura para poder mirarse a los ojos o para que él pudiera ver los ojos de ella. Se parecía tanto a aquella que dejó… morir, no podía evitar sentir que parecía ser castigado al sentir algo como esto por una chica parecida.

Sonrió un poco para luego acercarse y besar su mejilla. Aún en la escuela, tomados de la mano pudieron entenderse, al menos no gracias a Sasuke que él sólo mostraba lo que le podía dar y si no lo aceptaba la echaba fuera de su vida. Sakura, aún una chiquilla, sólo quería ser amada por él, era como si una venda hubiera sido atada tan fuerte que no le dejara ver absolutamente nada, entre más lo veía más sentía que no podía estar sin él.

Comenzó a escribirle cartas, no se las daba porque le daba vergüenza que él leyera cosas que consideraba de niña, antes solía hacerlo… aunque eran más las confesiones de una fangirl, pero ahora lo veía todos los días a la salida, él la acompañaba hasta su casa y otras sólo se despedía de ella desde la escuela.

Parecía no tener fin, emocionada daba vueltas en su cama pensando en 'otro día más' con el Uchiha, no podía decirse que era un remanso de detalles y romanticismo pero al menos era atento.

- Sakura, luces muy bien.

Dijo rápidamente Sasuke al verla llegar, habían quedado en ver una película, la pelirosada dio una pequeña vuelta para mostrarle su vestido, era blanco con algunas flores en los bordes, sin mangas, muy coqueto. Llevaba también una bolsa de mano de colores con un pequeño logo de un gatito.

- Gracias –sonrió y tomó el brazo del pelinegro, el cual sorprendido se quedó unos segundos viéndola- ¿pasa algo?

- Na-Nada –cerró la boca, algo le pasaba.

Pasaron como si nada al interior de la sala oscura, no había mucha gente y se sintieron afortunados de escoger el asiento que querían. A cada momento habían toques inesperados, la pelirosada no se daba cuenta de nada pero aquel Uchiha había estado hambriento desde hace tiempo y no era de comida.

La vida que había tenido, así de promiscua le hacía tener deseos, en ocasiones de hacerlo otra vez pero se detenía no quería apresurar a Sakura aunque ya quería hacerlo. No podía resistirlo, era también sabido que deseaba su cercanía y precisamente éste día ella se veía hermosamente deseable.

El Uchiha giró su cabeza para ver si había gente cerca y al ver ningún peligro acercó sus labios al cuello de la Haruno, la besó con suavidad al momento ella dio un pequeño salto, era la primera vez que él la… besaba así.

Sus labios al contacto de aquel terso y suave cuello, sacando a momentos su lengua y lamiéndola delicadamente.

- Sasuke-kun –susurró entre asustada y emocionada.

Él dejó de hacerlo para volver a sentarse normalmente, mientras la película transcurría ellos jugueteaban con sus piernas y Sakura había tomado la mano del Uchiha. Estaban tan cómodos y ¿felices?

Sasuke otra vez se movió un poco de su asiento para posar su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura y acariciarla persistentemente a lo que Sakura de inmediato se alejó y volteó a otro lado.

Apretó sus labios mientras el silencio se hacía más grande entre ellos y sólo el eco de aquella película se dejaba escuchar. En su interior se preguntó lo que sucedía pero de lejos supo lo que su relación le hacía a alguien como Sasuke, siempre rodeado de mujeres y siendo satisfecho por las que quisiera y ahora él tenía que conformarse con ella, lo entendía pero no podía… tenía mucho miedo.

Al final de la película siguieron en silencio sin decir nada más, tampoco hablaron mucho, salvo lo necesario. Sasuke le sonrió levemente y la tomó del brazo para irse por una vereda más tranquila.

- ¿Qué te pareció? –dijo Sasuke.

- El final fue exagerado, creo –le contestó la pelirosada.

- Uhm… ¿Sakura? –preguntó él con un tono suave mientras ella volteaba a verlo- lo siento.

- No, no, no –se excusó agitando los brazos- fue sin querer, es decir… yo… bueno tú sabes, Sasuke-kuuun~

El Uchiha sonrió divertido una vez más mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de la joven pelirosada, la cual sin acostumbrarse al humor extraño de su compañero no supo que expresión poner, si feliz por aquel abrazo inesperado o si asustada por aquella extraña muestra de afecto. Pero con la diferencia de un segundo pudo pensar en otra cosa, ser feliz.

Quizá no estaba acostumbrada pero debía comenzar a pensar en algo más que ella misma; ambos… creía que estando los dos juntos podía sentir cómo su corazón latía como loco, inesperado como un fugaz deseo en medio de sus pensamientos borrosos. La felicidad irradiando sus vidas podía ser lo que duraría en su corazón por siempre aunque no estén juntos… esa felicidad y esos pequeños momentos serían quizá el combustible que haría marchar sus vidas más adelante… aunque ellos no lo supiesen.

Ante la soledad, el desesperado futuro luchaba por no llegar a sus vidas, tan jóvenes que cegados por sus felices días no entendían el porvenir y sólo pensaban en el mañana más cercano a su felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Episodio 03<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Pues con lo animada que estaba esta semana decidí subir éste episodio. Que por cierto trae categoría de **+18 **si eres menor de edad abstente de leer más abajo, si lo lees será bajo tu responsabilidad. Yo ya cumplí con advertir.

Y bueno, me alegra mucho que se hayan animado a leer esta historia oh... y bueno, no se tomen tan literal lo que dije de "esta etapa será corta" o algo así. Tan sólo disfruten cada episodio, no lleguen con la idea de "se va a acabar, se acaba, listo, fin". Disfruten cada etapa y cada diario. El largo de cada historia dependerá plenamente de mí y a veces soy irregular, pero eso no quiere decir que no respete lo demás. Que sí son tres diarios.

Bueno, saludos y gracias por leer ésta preview.

Y recuerden: **Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al <span>plagio<span> por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Los Hombres de Mi Vida**

By Clarisce

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Mas este día he estado otra vez soñando, no lo había hecho desde aquellas noches en que tú y yo compartíamos el pensamiento. Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué? Suelo preguntar, no tengo respuestas, no tuyas al menos. Quiero maldecir al mundo, romper con todo y quebrarte el corazón como tú me lo quebraste a mí, pero recuerdo… que te amaba y me arrepiento.<em>

_No quiero perdonarte aún, no estoy lista para esta responsabilidad, quiero decir… de tomar tus pecados y quemarlos para dejar que las cenizas sean llevadas por el viento._

* * *

><p><em>¿Y si por aquél abrazo ella diera su vida? Dejó que sus cuerpos se unieran en sincronía, sus manos la rodeaban y parecía que todo fuera borroso y lo único enfocado fuera él.<em>

Algunos minutos antes.

Llegaron a su casa y no había nadie, Sasuke la subió a su habitación para mostrarle sus cosas, la vista desde la ventana, apreciable para cualquiera, podían ver la ciudad… iluminada hermosamente y con la luna sobre la misma.

Quería conocer más de él y le pareció una idea fantástica ir a su casa, no pasaba nada si no le decía a sus padres, además dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde con alguna de sus amigas. El vestido que se había puesto en esta ocasión era azul, con líneas blancas.

Una cita más desde hacia 2 meses, apretó sus labios nerviosa porque intentaba no pensar en la posibilidad de… dejar que sucediera, sí… 'sucediera'.

Caminó hasta el ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad y vio la luna por unos momentos antes de dar la vuelta y chocar con el cuerpo de Sasuke, el mismo le sonrió y la abrazó para luego besarla, ella cerró sus ojos y dejó que la lengua del pelinegro entrara en su boca, recorriéndola como si no tuviera fin, nerviosa pero emocionada ella cedió ante cualquier deseo de aquella boca.

Bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas y comenzó a acariciarla, como si ya hubiera sucedido la Haruno se dejó e incluso balanceó su cuerpo hacia él.

¿Así era como iba a ser?

Se preguntó en algún punto. Pasaron una emocionante y entretenida tarde en el parque de diversiones, comieron algo y claro, un poco de algodón de azúcar nunca está de más. Fue hermoso… ningún conflicto desde hacia algunas semanas. Trataba de no exasperarlo pero…

Cayeron en la cama para cuando se dio cuenta ya no tenía nada sobre ella salvo el pequeño brasier, cuando el pelinegro le apretó un pecho ella saltó, despertando de aquel sueño, se vieron un poco asustados ambos, hasta que ella evitó sus ojos.

- No… Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido.

- Es que… jejeje, no lo se, no puedo.

Una fugaz mueca de enojo se vio en su rostro pero se levantó, dejó a Sakura desprotegida, ahí… sobre la cama, mientras él procedía a vestirse o arreglarse, claro que alguien… ahí abajo también necesitaba calmarse. No queriendo que ella notara su erección quiso evitarla.

- Llamaré un taxi –dijo de inmediato.

- Eh… podemos quedarnos y hacer algo más –se sentó sobre la cama-. Pedí permiso y quisiera…

- No, no, mi madre llegará y no quisiera ningún problema. Llamaré un taxi, ve saliendo y nos veremos mañana –dejó la habitación.

Tan rápido como pudo entró al que fue, el cuarto de su hermano, suspiró un poco molesto por su hormonal reacción y se odió a sí mismo por haberse excitado aún sabiendo que ella no era esa clase de mujeres. Entonces se le vino a la mente… que tal vez no tendría que esperar tanto por una buena sacudida, después de todo ya había alguien dispuesta a todo.

Vio por la ventana como la pelirosada se marchaba y ocultó su rostro cuando ella volteaba hacia la gran mansión Uchiha, bueno… al menos no pelearon, entonces sacó su teléfono y llamó a quien nunca estaba indispuesta.

En menos de una hora estaba ahí, entró a su habitación y lo encontró acostado en la cama, con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa lasciva en los labios.

- ¿Qué era eso urgente que querías decirme? –preguntó Ino con aires de grandeza al verlo ahí.

- Puedes compensarme por lo del otro día –sugirió el Uchiha agitando su mano en señal de llamado.

- No me acostaré contigo, si es lo que piensas –se rió de él.

- Lo hemos hecho toda la semana, ¿qué te hace pensar que creo ese cuento de que no lo harás otra vez? –le preguntó.

- ¿No te importa lo que le haces a la mocosa esa? Es decir… -se sentó sobre la cama pero el Uchiha sin perder tiempo procedía a desvestirla mientras besaba su cuello- ella… ¿no la amas? ¿No sientes por un momento que la estás lastimando con sólo hacérmelo?

- No, ni por un momento.

- ¿No será que temes amarla más de lo que la estás amando y necesitas confirmarlo siempre acostándote conmigo?

- No seas estúpida –la volteó con fuerza y la puso contra la cama para seguir quitándole lo que restaba, desde el brasier hasta las pantimedias.

Mientras en la oscurecida habitación los gemidos de la rubia se dejaban escuchar, Sasuke, quien armado de sus más grandes excusas hacía suya a aquella mujer engañando a la Haruno no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que… de que…

_- "Sasuke-kun"_

Recordaba, apretando los ojos era lo único que recordaba y su miembro erecto sólo se endurecía más. Aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, hermosas y únicas.

- ¡AHhhhhhh!

Gritaba Ino al sentir el agarre tan fuerte de su compañero contra su cuerpo, sin saber aún que el cuerpo del Uchiha reaccionaba sólo imaginando a la pelirosada entre sus brazos.

Le había abierto sus piernas esperando que le dejara en paz en algún momento pero no paraba de embestirla con fuerza, penetrarla hasta que ella no tuviera más consciencia de nada, hasta que creyera que no era verdad. Que no amaba a la Haruno, que no la deseaba… cuán equivocado estaba.

Esa noche le había hecho el amor con más intensidad e Ino aún sin fuerzas para levantarse vio el reloj en su pared, el cual le mostraba que ya debía irse. Vio a Sasuke aún cansado pero con una expresión de arrepentimiento, sintió pena por él y al sentarse sobre la cama reflexionando… simplemente posó su mano sobre él.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? -preguntó Ino sin mucha respiración.

- Ya no… Ya no podemos hacerlo. Lo siento –dijo Sasuke- y tampoco creo que sea necesario decirte que no puedo cumplir con nuestro compromiso.

- Te entiendo –le sonrió y le dejó un beso en la mejilla- fue divertido hasta hoy… adiós, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella y recogiendo sus cosas salió de allí.

¿Qué clase de cosa era él? ¿Qué clase de… hombre era? No, era sólo un mocoso estúpido. Su celular vibró en ese momento, se estiró con desgano aún desnudo sobre esas sábanas mojadas con su propio sudor y vio bajo esa parpadeante lucecita.

"_Sakura Haruno is Calling"_

Y su foto debajo, sintió tanta culpabilidad que después de hacer que se fuera de esa manera tan grosera incluso le llamara. No tenía el valor de contestar y la dejó llamar, soltó su celular molesto consigo mismo. No entendía, ¿por qué ella lo amaba tanto?¿Qué veía en éste mounstro que le atraía tanto?¿No es la presa consciente de que el depredador se acercará para desgarrarla y comerse su corazón?

Por la mañana, ya siendo sábado decidió ir a correr. Había dado vueltas a toda la manzana esperando que se le pasara ese enojo hasta que al regresar a su hogar había encontrado su mirada con la de aquella a la que tanto había querido ignorar.

- Sakura-chan –dijo sin pensar para sí mismo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo con emoción y corrió hacia él, Sasuke trató de evadirla y ella lo notó.

- ¡Agh! Lo siento, estoy… sucio –bajó la mirada yendo por delante.

- Ok… yo sólo vine a ver cómo estabas, ayer yo… lo siento –resintió triste Sakura.

- No, fue mi culpa –dijo sin voltear a verla- siento no invitarte a pasar, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Digo –bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada- preparé unos panecillos y mis padres salieron de viaje, quisiera… que conocieras mi casa.

- Ya la conozco –aseguró el Uchiha quien por fuera había visto la fachada de aquel pequeño y cálido hogar.

- No, no, me refiero a… adentro, mi cuarto, mis cosas –sonrió nerviosa.

Se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba en lo que sus sucios pensamientos habían reparado a armar pero quiso ignorarlo, en ese instante no podía ni si quiera mirarla, había cometido muchos errores y prefería corregirse aparte de ella.

- Te veo en la escuela.

Dijo y desapareció de la vista de la Haruno.

Había sido un día tortuoso, nada cambiaba, se sentía muy raro este ambiente, tratar de que todo estuviera bien, que funcionara por unos momentos pero que luego volviera a estar mal, ¿por qué? ¿Fue por rechazarlo? ¿Ya no la quiere más?

La mente de la joven Haruno no era más que un remolino de tristezas, ya que ahora Sasuke rara vez se le acercaba, parecía estar más atento a otras cosas, evadiendo a toda costa cualquier tipo de contacto, es más… ya no parecían verse.

- ¿Eso crees? –dijo la Haruno aún en su asiento, conversaba con la rubia, era otro día de escuela.

- Claro, déjalo, necesita tiempo –decía la rubia como si no prestara atención mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

- Sí, sí… creo que pescaré un resfriado. Anoche… estuve saliendo con alguien y la verdad no estuvimos muy abrigados –se rió un poco.

- ¡Ino, por favor! –

Se ruborizó, no era tan alocada como la joven y era muy conservadora como para, aún, elaborar malos pensamientos.

Pensó durante toda la clase y el receso lo que su amiga le había sugerido, darle el espacio necesario al Uchiha quizá arreglaría las cosas, podría ayudarle a que no terminara con ella, a que no… la dejara.

- ¿Por qué tan sola? –preguntó una voz.

Se movió hacia aquel eco y notó como la cabellera negra del Uchiha chocaba con la suya. Se detuvo a su lado pero no la veía de frente, sólo le hablaba, como si ambos apoyados en aquella pared esperaran algo.

- ¿No estarás esperando a tu amante para engañarme? –preguntó burlón.

- ¡No, noooo! Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso?

- Era broma, tontita –le tomó la nariz y la haló suavemente para luego acercarse y darle un beso.

¿Era bipolar? ¿Cómo es que podía un día estar bien y feliz y otro simplemente ignorarla y matarla con su indiferente frío? La joven no salía de su sorpresa hasta que terminó ese dulce beso. Ella tomó su mano y a pesar de no ser caliente la puso entre las suyas para que lo fuera.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

- Sí, sí… sí… -sonrió.

- ¿Ya no estás enojado por lo del otro día?

- Eso fue un error, no quiero recordarlo.

- Lo entiendo –dijo por lo bajo ella sin soltar sus manos- si tú quieres yo quiero… -extendió su mirada, segura de lo que decía.

Sorprendido el Uchiha abrió un poco los ojos, mostrando el blanco de los mismos. No entendía mucho en ese instante hasta que la Haruno lo miró con aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Le sonrió y volvió a darle un beso, estaba feliz por la confianza que le tenía aunque él no se la mereciese.

- Vamos… -le dijo halándola de sus manos.

- Pe-Pero… ¡la seguridad! –decía aún corriendo de la mano de aquel impulsivo pelinegro.

- ¿Cuál seguridad? –sonrió divertido enseñándole una pared baja del instituto.

La Haruno sonrió divertida por aquella travesura, nunca se había escapado así, nunca había hecho una locura pero ésa sensación de adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo la hacía estremecerse, la idea de poder estar con Sasuke, de huir, de que el mundo sólo fuese para ellos dos.

Habiendo evadido la seguridad y salido del instituto corrieron hasta lo que fuera el hogar del Uchiha, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Quisieron tomar un atajo, yendo por el jardín botánico, que ese día había cerrado sus puertas pero… realmente era agotador.

Cayeron cansados al verde césped mientras veían, ambos, el cielo con sus nubes bordeándolos.

- Fue… una… mala idea –decía agitado.

- Jajaja… está… bien… Sasuke-kun –dijo aún divertida la Haruno.

- No, en serio… tengo… la sangre muy caliente… jajaja, no pensé.

- Está bien –dijo ella componiéndose, se arrimó sobre él y le dio un corto beso- así eres tú y así te quiero.

- ¿D-De verdad me quieres? –preguntó él.

Sin saber si quiera lo que el amor era en todos aquellos años se animó a preguntarle, dejar que Sakura viese lo vulnerable que era en ocasiones no le causaba problemas, ella en realidad le entendía y no le dañaba de ninguna manera, no temía, no había ninguna frontera entre ellos en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

- Te quiero… con todo mi corazón –sonrió Sakura sonrojando sus mejillas, aún así no dejaba de verle feliz.

- No se por qué… siempre logras que sea tan feliz –agregó él sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sus manos se enredaron en su pequeña cintura.

- Me alegra hacerte feliz.

El pelinegro la hizo rodar unas cuantas veces hasta que chocaron con unos arbustos, tenían hojas por todo su cabello, como si de nieve se tratase. Ambos rieron mientras volvían a estar tan juntos, tan acalorados, tan…

Su mano dejó de rodearla para luego ponerla debajo de él, se quitó la camisa ante los vírgenes ojos de la pelirosada y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, bajó hasta su pecho, eso hizo que Sakura diera un pequeño salto pero no hizo nada para detenerlo.

No les importaba nada, era una suerte que aquel jardín botánico estuviese cerrado, ellos no podían detenerse al explotar la sensación que les quemaba.

Besó con delicadeza su pecho y luego le quitó el brasier, Sakura vio con sorpresa lo hábil que era y siguió dejando que él hiciera lo que quería. Cerró sus ojos para descubrir todas las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los pezones de la Haruno ella volvió a dar un salto sin embargo ahora gemía, con suavidad, eso era como un canto para los oídos de Sasuke, había logrado excitarse con tan sólo escucharla, su miembro erecto le apretaba dentro de ese pantalón, se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Sakura, la misma disfrutaba cada toque, cuando le quitó las pantaletas también pasó a dar algunos toques con su lengua por ahí. Nuevamente los gemidos de la Haruno se hicieron indetenibles, quería gritar tan fuerte y se contenía, aunque no sabía por cuanto lo lograría, Sasuke le cubrió la boca y con la otra mano acarició la clítoris de la muchacha.

Había aprendido tanto, su experiencia hacía que la Haruno estuviera delirando de placer entre sus manos, tan fuerte era su sensación que creía que moriría de placer, siendo que no podía controlarse a sí misma, sus cuerpos en sincronía no prometían nada más que una unión. A lo que Sasuke dejó salir su miembro.

Tan erecto como caliente, se dirigió a la entrada vaginal de la pelirosada, ella se veía un poco acongojada pero ansiosa, deseaba… sentirlo. No sabía que pasaría, sólo pensaba que le dolería.

- Tranquila –le susurró Sasuke besando su mejilla y luego su boca. Estaba tan agitado… no podía respirar o pensar muy bien, aunque tenía claro que sólo quería hacerla feliz.

- Yo… Yo… -decía sin poder respirar.

El Uchiha se abrió paso delicadamente abriéndole más las piernas para poder introducirse de a poco en ella, la humedad de su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida al caliente miembro del Uchiha, el cual comenzó a entrar.

- Nnnff… -gemía con resistencia ella, sentía un poco de dolor pero podía con él.

- Voy despacio… relájate –le dijo besándola, Sakura se distrajo y dejó de esforzarse.

Su mismo cuerpo cooperó ante tal penetración, dejando entrar y salir aquel miembro que parecía engrosarse de sólo sentir el placer de empujar contra ella en cada momento. No eran embestidas las que daba, eran empujes que disfrutaba, le encantaba hacerlo… ella… era perfecta.

Cuando el miembro de Sasuke estuvo dentro por completo comenzó a moverse, Sakura un poco adolorida aceptaba cada movimiento, sintiendo luego de un momento salir la sangre que mostraba su pureza. Eso no detuvo por nada lo que hicieron, continuaron por mucho. La pelirosada apenas podía aferrarse a Sasuke, le apretaba los brazos y lloraba un poco pero… pero… lo disfrutaba, cada momento, cada beso, cada…

- Te quiero –le dijo él.

Se lo decía a cada momento… no paraba de hacerla suya, no podía, hasta que vino la primera oleada, la sensación que le decía que debía salir.

- Sakura, ya… ya va… -movió su cuerpo al compás de ella y luego más rápido, ella gritaba y gemía no podía contenerse más hasta que… ya.

Había salido de ella pero aunque quiso no pudo contenerse. Estaba seguro de que su excitación hacía que pre-eyaculara en ella antes de venirse por completo. No le importaba, eso era algo estúpido, tonto… sin importancia, la amaba… la amaba… ¡demasiado!

Nunca se había sentido tan, potencialmente, deseoso de alguien, pero la veía a ella mojada y quizá con semen chorreando desde su vagina… que se excitaba de nuevo con sólo imaginarlo. No quería que otro la hiciera suya, él ya la tenía, y sí tenía que dejar su carga en ella para demostrarlo, para que nadie la volviera a tocar, lo haría. Inconscientemente tal vez no sacó su pene más a tiempo porque no quería…

Sentir plenamente a Sakura era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento de pasión. Se arrimó sobre ella cubriéndola con su ropa mientras se acostaba a su lado, esperando poder aligerar esa sensación de deseo.

Ambos se vieron al pasar los segundos y sonrieron mutuamente, había sido… inolvidable aunque después la vergüenza llenó a Sakura, la cual dejó de recibir esa descarga de adrenalina, ahora volvía a ser ella misma, sabiéndose desnuda, despojada de su virginidad y vulnerable se cubrió el cuerpo.

Pero la felicidad fue ahogada, un poco, por aquella sensación de no haber hecho lo correcto, del miedo, de la vergüenza y del dolor que apareció luego de que aquel cálido ardor se fuera. Se vistió como pudo y salieron de allí con calma, la tarde les saludaba con sus tonos veraniegos y con sus brisas refrescantes, pero nada… les quitaba la idea de…

- Gracias por acompañarme –dijo ella. Sin tener oportunidad a si quiera despedirse como de costumbre, con un beso se fue corriendo hacia su hogar.

El Uchiha la vio marchar, se enternecía por la dulzura de sus actos, estaba plenamente avergonzada, ya que no era su primera vez él no sentía lo que ella, sólo aquella sensación de pertenecía irremediable, felicidad y temor… por perderla.

Suspiró resignado y se fue. No iba a quedarse frente a la casa de la Haruno como un acosador, en tanto ella lo observaba desde su ventana… sonrojada, emocionada, confundida y ansiosa. Esas cosas que había sentido no eran de éste mundo.

- Ah… -suspiró.

Su aliento empañó la ventana y ella formó un corazón. Ese día… había dejado de ser una niña, ahora era una mujer… él la había hecho suya, esa sensación de poder ser feliz por siempre la inundó mientras buscaba su diario para escribir lo sucedido, lo feliz, lo intenso, lo triste y lo emocionante de lo que había sido… su primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Episodio 04<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Oh juventud... u3ú las ilusiones son tan hermosas. ¡Sasuke-kun es un zorro! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Estuve muy inspirada estos días y me decidí a subir un episodio. Creo que me arrepentiré porque no sabía si cambiar la trama en este punto pero bueno, me gusta como es... ya he trabajado con fanfics llenos de misterios y mentiras, engaños, que sólo yo se que suceden, ahora mismo prefiero que sea una historia más cristalina, si hay engaños que se sepan. En fin. Tal vez me arrepienta porque quería que fuese más misterioso el fanfic pero me gusta cómo ha girado la trama ahora.

Y no me refiero a los hechos que sucederán, sino al mismo hecho de que tú eres el testigo de los errores de los protagonistas, ¡quieres detenerlos! Pero quizá no puedas porque ellos no escuchan y la única persona que sabe esos 'secretos' eres tú, quien está leyendo.

Bueno, sigamos con esta actualización. Disculpen los errores, no le di una repasada xD porque me emocioné demasiado con cómo surgieron los hechos. Disfruten del episodio.

* * *

><p>Y recuerden: <strong>Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al <span>plagio<span> por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Los Hombres de Mi Vida<strong>

By Clarisce

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Encantaste todos mis sentidos con tus palabras, he creído cada segundo de mi vida que es real, que tú eres real, que mis recuerdos lo son, que mi dolor es lo único imaginario y quizá haya estado equivocada. Soy miserable, ahora mismo, entre este día, ése adiós, esa mentira y las cosas que me hiciste, soy muy miserable, infeliz y sólo quisiera devolvértelo. Todo lo que me diste no lo merecía, todo lo que te di… te pido que me lo devuelvas. <em>

_¿Acaso alguna vez te hice realmente feliz Sasuke-kun? Y si fuese así, ¿por qué cruzaste la línea al punto de mandar a matar mis sentimientos y esto que tú y yo creamos con mucho amor, ¿por qué fuiste tan literal al mandar a matarme?_

* * *

><p>Padeció con algunos dolores esa mañana, había dormido del otro lado de su cama. Levantó la mirada y vio lo tarde que era. Apuró todo de inmediato hasta terminar de camino a la escuela, divagando con aquello que había sucedido sonrió todo el día, como si fuera algo imposible de ocultar.<p>

A la mitad de los periodos de su clase se dio una escapada, para ver si podía encontrar a su… novio. Awww… ¡qué sonrojada estaba! Tomó sus mejillas para medir cuánto calor se le había subido.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –dijo una voz tras de ella, volteó y se encontró con la sorpresa… ¡no era!- ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Naruto, ahm… iba a enfermería, ¿y tú? –preguntó curiosa Sakura.

- Eh… a dirección -subió la mano hasta su cabeza para rascársela- tuve un pequeño problema jejeje, Sasuke estaba diciendo cosas estúpidas y no lo se –un fugaz hilillo de enojo se mostró pero fue demasiado rápido como para que la pelirosada lo notara.

- ¿P-Por qué? –volvió a preguntar, le interesaba cuando se mencionaba el nombre del Uchiha.

- Dijo… -enserio su rostro- que habías sido suya –esperó ver la reacción de la pequeña pelirosada y como era esperado lo hizo. Se sonrojó mucho más y ocultó su rostro- ah… es verdad –ciñó sus labios y tragó saliva.

Un frío pasó entre ellos como si el momento incómodo fuera poco tan sólo el rubio dio dos pasos atrás para darse valor y abandonar el lugar antes de estallar en… ¡no sabía qué! Rabia, tristeza, llanto, etc. Sería extraño que ella lo viese de ese modo, como un tonto… sin saber qué expresar o decir. Estaba, de alguna manera, amargado; de alguna manera no quiso arruinarle el momento a la Haruno y fingió.

- Jejeje, ya me voy, nos veremos –sonrió y apretó los dientes para hacerlo, Sakura no lo notó.

- Claro –dijo ella viéndolo desaparecer.

No sabía nada de lo que él sentía. Ni tenía idea de la historia atrás de todas esas reacciones, aunque en ese momento no era lo que más se debía explicar.

Sasuke, así que él estaba en clase aún, suspiró y volvió a su salón, era mejor esperar a que saliera de clase. Volvió a su asiento y se quedó un poco ida, rememorando algunas cosas que pasaron y las que no, veía en su mente todo lo sucedido y lo que no recordaba bien lo imaginaba, jujuju… "soy una pervertida", pensó al instante.

La clase pasó como si nada, no había tenido señales de Ino así que no tenía a quien contarle sus aventuras o su felicidad con el pelinegro. Se resignó y decidió esperar al Uchiha fuera de su salón, dio un pequeño vistazo a través de una ventana y ya casi no había nadie. Preguntó a uno de sus compañeros, aparentemente el Uchiha había salido ya, mucho más temprano por algún asunto privado.

Estaba extrañada, rara vez salía sin decir nada o dejar dicho algo con alguien. Quería verlo, en fin, tendría que esperar hasta el Lunes, no iría a irrumpir a su casa, quién sabe si andaba de mal humor. Prefería hacerlo feliz cumpliendo siempre lo que él le pidiera y no haciendo lo que ella creía porque usualmente eso lo irritaba.

Se fue.

Habían pasado semanas desde que vio a Sasuke, tampoco veía a Naruto y menos a Sai, que eran como la sombra del Uchiha. Parecía que algo más sucedía, la Haruno se armó de valor y llamó a casa del pelinegro para saber de él, como cualquier amiga haría… ¿no? Bueno, al menos con esa idea se animó. Le dijeron que tenía una gripe, con irritación en la garganta, que no podía hablar.

Con eso… estuvo tranquila unos días, pero se sentía infeliz, algo pasaba, ¿Sasuke ya no quería verla? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Después de haber llamado a la casa del Uchiha se acostó en su cama… era sábado, marcó en su calendario con rojo que ya eran casi 30 días de no verlo, desde... lo que pasó. Dio vueltas en su cama aún divisando aquella marca roja. Vio su celular y no tenía llamadas. Ni si quiera un mensaje.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo para sí misma.

…

..

.

- ¡QUIERO VER A SAKURA! –gritó como si no tuviera más voz.

- Te quedarás aquí hasta que lo decida o hasta que modifiques tu comportamiento, haz caso al médico, si reposas un par de días estarás bien –advirtió la madre del Uchiha poniéndose frente a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó desconcertado.

- Guarda ese comportamiento. No quiero que tu padre te vea así.

- ¡¿Qué sucede? Mierda –agitó su cabellera dando vueltas como un enjaulado en aquella enorme habitación.

- Hijo, hijo… -se acercó a él- es por tu bien. No hagas esto, por lo que más quieras… no deberías verla, por el momento, hasta… sentirte mejor.

- Tengo-TENGO QUE VERLA –se corrigió con voz fuerte.

- Ella entenderá –sugirió Mikoto tratando de ponerse comprensiva a pesar de su altivez.

- ¡NO! TÚ QUIERES DESAPARECERLA, COMO HICISTE CON MI HERMANO, COMO QUIERES HACER CON PADRE. NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS. NO PUEDES HACER COSAS COMO ESTAS, ¿PARA QUIÉN TRABAJAS REALMENTE, MADRE? ¿ERES UNA ESPÍA? –sugirió Sasuke- TE CONTRATARON PARA DESTRUIR LA COMPAÑÍA, MI PADRE, MI HERMANO Y A MÍ, ¿VERDAD?

Mikoto sólo escuchó, no iba a darle más cuerda a aquella pequeña rata que corría en el cerebro de su hijo. Dio un suspiro y volteó para salir de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave. Fuera de aquella habitación esperaban los sirvientes y un amigo de su hijo.

- Mikoto-sama, lamento que esto haya llegado hasta este punto –dijo Sai reverenciando a la señora Uchiha.

- No es algo que controles o que yo controle. Esto iba a suceder un día, querido –le pasó la mano por el hombro- por favor, cuida de él, hoy ha tenido un ataque de ira y no podemos saber cuándo podría… -bajó la mirada- sólo no dejes que mi marido se entere aún.

El pelinegro asintió, iba a ayudar a la señora porque lo que necesitaban era preparar éste asunto, uno muy delicado; donde definitivamente necesitarían usar sus armas con calma para no estrellarse con una realidad tan fuerte como lo es la vida misma de la familia.

En su oficina, el presidente Fugaku no parecía tan alterado después de saber las noticias del estado de su hijo, el médico que atendió a Sasuke había enviado un mensaje previamente a quien más deseaba saberlo.

Fugaku lo sabía, rompió una pluma que en su mano se balanceaba para firmar algunos papeles porque no había podido concentrarse.

Llamó de inmediato a su asistente pidiéndole que concertara una cita con su esposa. Iba a hablar muy claro y tendido con ella. Le preguntaría algo que había estado sospechando por muchos, muchísimos años pero que nunca había tenido con qué confirmarlo.

Finalmente, la noche se puso y la señora Uchiha llegó en su limosina hasta aquel fino restaurante que quedaba cercano a las oficinas de su marido.

Vio a lo lejos a Fugaku, el mismo tomaba una copa de su acostumbrado coñac. Una sensación de temor le recorrió, su marido se veía demasiado calmado.

- Lamento llegar tarde –se disculpó Mikoto.

- No hay cuidado –contestó él sin verla, sólo bebía su coñac.

- ¿Y?

- Me preguntaba cómo estaba Sasuke, escuché que tuvo un ataque de ansiedad en la escuela y que cayó al piso, sin razón alguna –inherente un tono de ironía. Fugaku desmantelaba el secreto de Mikoto.

- Fue el estrés –agregó casi de inmediato la mujer, preocupada por lo que venía.

- Vaya estrés –volvió con el tono irónico pero esta vez fijando sus ojos en ella- ¿tienes frío? Estás temblando.

- No –respondió Mikoto levantando la mirada orgullosa.

- Es raro que tiembles, usualmente eres más fría conmigo. Pero claro, ¿qué podría esperar de alguien tan… inesperadamente inusual? –dijo otra vez Fugaku- Supongo que alguien con miedo temblaría al saberse en problemas conmigo.

Su esposa no contestó, apretó los labios y tomó el vaso de coñac que el camarero había dejado extra ahí. Lo tomó casi hasta la mitad y nuevamente se quedó esperando lo que su marido le fuera a decir, lo que le fuera a encarar, finalmente.

- Porque… si mal no recuerdo, el chofer que teníamos tenía cierto parecido con Sasuke, también era de cambios de humor fáciles, irritable, inestable, 'estresado' y siempre te noté muy interesada en su salud cuando le detectaron Huntington –ella calló volteando su mirada hacia otro lado- pero luego empeoró, como si fuera… un castigo, para alguien, una persona cruel, despiadada y sucia.

- No sabes nada –agregó Mikoto con la mirada perdida.

- Yo no fui quien quebró todos los votos que hicimos al casarnos, cuando te acostaste con ese asqueroso empleado. Pero… ¿sabes qué fue lo que me hizo jamás hacer nada en contra tuya o la de él? –preguntó, como si estuviera torturándola- Sufrió lo justo, gocé verte amargada cada día por su salud, gocé cada sonrisa forzada que me dabas y cada momento que me dedicabas cuando te montaba como la perra que eres.

Lo dijo, no había vuelta atrás en este asunto. Ella lo vio con ira al sentirse ultrajada, la forma en que lo mencionaba, aquellos años, aquella decepción después de que él dejó de amarla al acostarse con sus amigas a costa suya. Cuando ella dejó de amarlo, cuando se enamoró de otro hombre y luego… cuando lo vio morir.

- Me pregunto si no te hubieras escapado con él si no fuera porque apenas podía caminar, comer, respirar o vivir. ¿Qué se siente que yo haya disfrutado cada segundo de tu agonía al engañarme?

- ¡Hijo de puta! –le gritó arrojándole la bebida encima- Ni soy menos mujer por acostarme con alguien que me amó, ni tú eres más hombre al haberte cogido a mis amigas, tus secretarias y todo culo en celo de tu compañía. La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo si amé y me amaron.

Fugaku limpió la bebida de su rostro mientras los asombrados espectadores, otros clientes, veían la escena horrorizados, conocían a esas dos personas, el primero, el dueño de la más importante compañía en el país y la compañera, un ícono del manejo de las ramas familiares del consorcio Uchiha.

- Yo si te amaba, Mikoto, pero tú… siempre viste a través de la ventana, nunca apreciaste lo que te daba. Nunca te parecían suficientes mis atenciones.

- No me importan tus joyas, tus diamantes, tu oro o tu dinero. Yo lo tuve todo en mi vida y te amé sinceramente cuando fuimos novios y después al casarnos, que tú hayas olvidado tus votos al creerme indiferente es algo distinto.

- Sasuke tiene Huntington, ¿también quieres verlo sufrir? Esta vez no dejaré que hagas las cosas tan fáciles. Itachi regresará a mi lado y sustituirá al bastardo que hiciste que reconociera como mío y Sasuke será recluido antes de que sus verdaderos síntomas aparezcan –sentenció Fugaku.

- Intenta… alejar a Sasuke de mí y te aseguro que acabaré contigo. Y así como te quise cuando nos casamos, así te odiaré.

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Separar la compañía? No puedes. Soy el socio mayoritario y por ende, tu dueño –volvió a decirle Fugaku.

- Está claro que soy sólo un elemento en la compañía pero así como tú tienes tus seguidores, yo también tengo los míos. Espías y aliados en otras compañías. Atrévete a alejarme de Sasuke y perturbar la vida que Itachi tanto deseó lejos de ti, sólo hazlo… y tendrás que recoger pedazos de ti, cada secreto, cada informe, cada mal movimiento, será enviado a tus enemigos, a la mafia y a la policía. Y mientras ellos se peleen por un pedazo de ti, yo estaré lejos con MIS HIJOS.

Sentenció también la señora Uchiha terminando su bebida y saliendo de aquel restaurante airosa, había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir para terminar con aquella extraña tensión entre ambos. Quizá alguna vez se amaron pero eso también fue fugaz, la determinación de ambos por alcanzar sus ambiciones había hecho que se desviaran del camino. En cambio ahora era tarde para que pudieran entablar una conversación sana y tranquila.

Sasuke… era el más afectado. Habiendo sido concebido bajo otras condiciones, siendo el objeto del desprecio de su padre y del miedo a amar de su propia madre. Poco era lo que él podía recoger para sí mismo. ¿Realmente esto era tan malo?

"_La enfermedad de Huntington (EH) es una enfermedad hereditaria que provoca el desgaste de algunas células nerviosas del cerebro. Las personas nacen con el gen defectuoso…_

…

_Los síntomas iniciales de EH pueden incluir movimientos descontrolados, torpeza o problemas de equilibrio. Más adelante, la EH puede impedir caminar, hablar o tragar._

…

**No existe una cura**."

...

..

.

La luz de la luna iluminó su habitación, era de noche y ni si quiera pensaba en encender el montón de focos que cambiarían su visión de ese lugar, oscuro y naturalmente perdido entre sus memorias.

Lo peor de todo no había sido estar recluido sin razón alguna, lo peor era poder tener un poco de libertad y no poder hacer lo único que desea en esos momento, poder hablar… aunque sea un momento con Sakura. No quería que ella pensara que todo había sido un vacilón. Un desliz que él planeó para luego abandonarla.

Pero muchas cosas no salían como él planeaba, desde aquel día en el instituto en que peleó con Naruto por algunos comentarios, ¿qué iba a hacer él? Le inundaron los celos en cuanto escuchó hablar al rubio de SU novia, se llenó de tanta ira que lo golpeó justo en el estomago, ni el mismo supo lo que hizo hasta segundos después, ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie pero él le contestó con lo mismo, otro golpe serio.

No podían detenerse y entonces Sasuke lo dijo, en voz alta para que lo supiera, Sakura había sido suya y no se arrepentía de habérsela quitado. Sí, Sasuke lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que el rubio sentía algo por ella, quería herirlo, alejarlo y molestarlo.

Sakura…

Nunca había hecho nada por cambiar su vida porque no sabía lo que quería hacer con ella, cuando todo lo de Itachi pasó… de repente sólo se vio confundido y al no poder decidir se quedó con lo más obvio, la ambición por ser el heredero, pero aún eso no lo convencía de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Ahora con lo sucedido, sabía lo que pasaba… él no quería alejarse de la pelirosada, no podía, esta sensación… era única, irremediable, ¡qué carajos! Él mismo deseó matar aquellos sentimientos acostándose con Ino pero no pudo y ahora que sabía lo que sentía y quería no podía tenerlo por ser… débil.

No, ¡no iba a ser así esta vez! Apretó los puños y se puso de pie, pensó en buscar un celular, iba a llamar a la única persona capaz de ayudarlo en esos momentos pero su madre había recluido todos los medios de comunicación en aquella habitación, así que… ¡sí! En sus pantalones sucios, recordaba haber arrojado unos a su césta y que días antes, cuando los usó, le quitó el teléfono a Naruto para hacerle una broma. Podía usar ese teléfono, sólo rogaba porque estuviera bien y aún con batería.

Lo encontró apagado, dio un respiro hondo y se dio a la tarea de encenderlo, si lo hacía sin problemas podría… podría lograrlo, desesperado sus dedos temblaron, últimamente lo hacían pero no le importaba, pensaba que era por la adrenalina recorriéndole sin parar.

- ¡Sí! –gritó para sí cuando el celular encendió- …

La foto del fondo de pantalla hizo que se detuviera unos segundos, eran Naruto, Sai y él jugando… se llenó un poco de tristeza por lo sucedido pero sabía que en cuanto pudiera podría aclararlo todo y se encontraría con Naruto para darle un gran golpe en la cabeza y luego un abrazo muy fuerte…

Marcó el número que creía haber olvidado pero no, esa persona… ¡ojalá esa persona no haya cambiado de número! Sasuke apenas podía con la tensión, cuando sonó sin problemas también, parecía que el universo estaba a su favor. Un timbrido, otro timbrido, un último timbrido y la contestadora iba a…

- ¿Diga? –respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Hermano –dijo sin poder pensar en otras palabras.

- ¡Sas-Sasuke! –respondió Itachi, emocionado y preocupado- ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?¿Por qué me llamaste de éste número?¿Qué pasó con tu celular?

Tantas preguntas que tan sólo le hacían saber a Sasuke lo tonto que había sido al pensar que su hermano lo hubiera odiado todo ese tiempo, estaba feliz, sonrió y estuvo a punto de soltar unas lágrimas pero no era el momento.

- Necesito tu ayuda, madre me ha recluido en casa, ha tenido extrañas conversaciones con todos los empleados, me quitaron mis teléfonos, el internet, la computadora, no me han dejado salir , necesito salir de aquí y decirte que quiero traer a alguien conmigo.

- Claro –dudó un poco, parecía emocionado pero también dudoso de la situación- ¿crees que estén planeando en hacerte algo?

- Sí. Madre trama algo.

- Escúchame, Sasuke. Tu misión será salir de ahí, ven a Tokio, toma un avión yo te dejaré los boletos en la agencia y sólo debes tomarlos y venir.

- ¡Espera! Vengo con alguien, ella… necesito que cuides de ella también. Si me voy, la usarán para que regrese, no quiero que la dañen. Es muy vulnerable –agregó Sasuke, le sudaba la frente.

- Ven con ella. No hay problema. Pero trata de hacerlo pronto. No tardarán en darse cuenta del movimiento de mis cuentas y el vuelo pagaré. Lleva lo necesario, aquí lo tengo todo. Sasuke… gracias por confiar en mí –le dijo orgulloso. Itachi se sentía un poco aliviado y feliz por tener a su hermano de vuelta.

- Siento no haber ido contigo la primera vez. Pero ahora creo que es necesario que estemos juntos. Gracias, hermano –colgó.

Su corazón latió muy rápido, ¿había sido demasiado corto? La forma en que manejó algo que había luchado por no enfrentar desde hacia mucho había sido la de un campeón pero consecuentemente su cuerpo no había respondido de la misma manera. Su hermano realmente era alguien muy bueno, ni si quiera le reclamó por haberlo dejado plantado cuando debieron marcharse lejos. Y ahora lo ayudaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, definitivamente era algo.

Bien, debía recuperarse de ello para ahora ingeniárselas para salir de allí, hablar con ¡Sakura!

Se dio cuenta de que podía llamarla. Reunió otro poquito de valor para poder marcar aquel número que lo había estado atormentando desde hacia semanas. Lo marcó y consiguió la señal que quería.

- ¿Naruto? –preguntó extrañada la pelirosada al recibir una llamada de aquel número.

- No.

En cuanto lo dijo, ella lo supo, era su… ¡era Sasuke! Casi se le salía el corazón de la emoción. Podía sentir como luchaba por salir de su pecho.

- Sakura… ha sucedido demasiado y voy a marcharme de aquí.

La pelirosada simplemente no lo entendía, la alegría de haberse encontrado con aquel amor suyo para luego desentenderse de la realidad con un simple "me voy de aquí". Respiró hondo y no quiero enloquecer con lo que ello significaba.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Dónde?

Su primer instinto fue entender lo que pasaba, lo segundo era escucharlo para poder conocer lo que le incitaba a alejarse todavía más de ella.

- Tokio. Esta noche si es posible –añadió con pesadumbre en sus palabras.

- ¿Regresarás? –preguntó ella.

- Tal vez no, pero… yo… -suspiro. Sasuke estaba otra vez muy tenso- quiero que vengas conmigo.

Dejarlo todo, huir con él y simplemente echar tierra sobre todo lo que es su vida. Apartó la mirada como si se avergonzara de algo, Sakura no podía evitar cohibirse con aquellas palabras. Estaban retando su destino, lo que ella quería, además no podría viajar sin el consentimiento de sus padres, aún era menor de edad y con todo lo sucedido… ni si quiera se le había cruzado por la mente obtener un pasaporte.

- No papeles.

- Eso no importa. Mi hermano enviará alguno de sus aviones privados a recogernos. Sólo necesito que me digas si estás dispuesta a irte conmigo. Sakura… -apretó el celular, escuchaba algunos pasos atrás de su puerta- sólo quiero que vengas conmigo –omitía la parte en que le decía que era por su seguridad. Obviamente donde buscarían primero sería en su casa y su familia no tomaba muy bien la idea de las 'fugas'. La dañarían.

- Yo… Sasuke-kun, ¿qué está pasando? Dime la verdad.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –dijo presionado por la idea de alguien irrumpiendo en su habitación. Debía colgar.

- Sí… pero no se si sea lo correcto, has desaparecido por más de un mes y yo tengo miedo.

- ¡Sakura! Sakura… ¿confías en mí? –preguntó él.

- Sí… -respondió ella. Si le preguntaran si ella le daba su vida o su corazón, también hubiera dicho que sí.

- Entonces prepárate, haz tus maletas y ven conmigo a Tokio. Habrá un boleto en la estación y podrás entrar al hangar privado de mi hermano, si no llego, toma el avión que esté esperando. Yo tal vez llegue tarde.

- ¡Esperaré! –dijo de inmediato Sakura.

- Jeje… Sakura –esperó unos segundos en línea. Ella no sabía si preguntar si había aún alguien ahí pero de pronto Sasuke volvió a hablar- … te quiero. No lo olvides. Estaré ahí… confía. Si no llego toma el avión. Sólo hazlo.

- Sí, sí… yo… ¡Sasuke-kun! –gimoteó ella con la esperanza de que no se viera muy tonta derramando lágrimas sobre aquel viejo teléfono.

Y entonces sin previo aviso le colgó.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué de repente esto se había convertido en un cliché de fuga? Era tan raro, extraño y al mismo tiempo parecía que ella era capaz de hacerlo todo por él. Ahora ella también estaba llena de adrenalina, nerviosa a más no poder, semanas sin saber de Sasuke y ahora resulta que quería que se fueran juntos.

Se sentó un momento sobre la cama mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, ella ya no pertenecía ahí, su cuerpo había sido santuario de aquel amor que se profesaron hacia casi un mes atrás. Y entonces supo que no había vuelta atrás, ni al hecho de haberse entregado ni al de seguir los latidos de su corazón.

Perseguir sus sueños, encontrar a su amor, pedir que todo esto fuera eterno o al menos tan duradero como la dulzura de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

- Esta bien –se espabiló con una pequeña palmada en sus mejillas.

Buscó en su closet una maleta y, aunque temerosa, llenó su maleta con toda la ropa que pudo y algunos implementos de limpieza, así como ropa interior y… aquel diario en el que había anotado todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento, era algo tonto, quizá lo tiraría en alguna parte, además ya era una adulta, estaba tomando una decisión así de dura. Estaba creciendo.

Sin saber que había algo más en ella que cambiaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Episodio 05<strong>


	6. El Verdadero Uchiha

Estuve muy inspirada estos días y me decidí a subir un episodio. Creo que me arrepentiré porque no sabía si cambiar la trama en este punto pero bueno, me gusta como es... ya he trabajado con fanfics llenos de misterios y mentiras, engaños, que sólo yo se que suceden, ahora mismo prefiero que sea una historia más cristalina, si hay engaños que se sepan. En fin. Tal vez me arrepienta porque quería que fuese más misterioso el fanfic pero me gusta cómo ha girado la trama ahora.

Y no me refiero a los hechos que sucederán, sino al mismo hecho de que tú eres el testigo de los errores de los protagonistas, ¡quieres detenerlos! Pero quizá no puedas porque ellos no escuchan y la única persona que sabe esos 'secretos' eres tú, quien está leyendo.

Bueno, sigamos con esta actualización. Disculpen los errores, no le di una repasada xD porque me emocioné demasiado con cómo surgieron los hechos. Disfruten del episodio.

* * *

><p>Y recuerden: <strong>Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al <span>plagio<span> por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Los Hombres de Mi Vida**

By Clarisce

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Me acuerdo de todo, parecía entender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero creo que simplemente fui una espectadora ignorante ante lo sucedido. Parecía que no era sólo yo la que estaba abrumada por las mentiras y tiempo después pensé que podría sobreponerme a todo, no fue así.<em>

_Ignoré a los buenos, te di la mano a ti y sin embargo, aquí estoy… derrapando mis desgracias hasta que todo se convierta en ira y amargura. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de olvidarlo. Quiero seguir adelante, ¿pero cómo lo hago si siento que aún te quiero?_

Encendió las luces de su habitación con la esperanza de que sus padres no supieran que ya no estaría minutos después. Abrió su ventana, asomó su cabeza, tantas veces imaginó salir por su ventana, caminar en su techo y bajar por el enrejado que se acomodaba de lado a su pared.

Lanzó primero su equipaje, rogando porque no hiciera demasiado ruido y luego bajó ella, estando casi por la mitad atoró su vestido en algún alambre y cuando hizo fuerza para poder separarse terminó cayendo al piso, el adolorido gemido que luchó por salir de su boca se detuvo. Aunque se lamentaba en silencio, cobró fuerzas y se puso de pie. Se sacudió un poco la falda y el suéter que traía puesto y… dio dos pasos, no fue hasta que iba a dar el tercer paso que se congeló…

Sakura giró un poco para ver la ventana de su habitación, lo alto que estaba, se enorgulleció de su hazaña pero al desviar su mirada un poco logró divisar la habitación de sus padres, los mismos quizá aún estaban despiertos, quizá… sintiendo que su pequeña niñita aún dormía en su cama rosa, junto a sus animales de peluche; entristecida bajó la cabeza pero no tenía remedio, ahora debía pensar en Sasuke, debía hacerse cargo de sus decisiones y ella seguía a su corazón.

Corrió algunas cuadras de aquellas vacías calles hasta encontrarse con una estación para tomar un transporte público. En su interior, con el desorden existente, pudo encontrarse a sí misma para poder afrontar el miedo que le daba subir a ese bus.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a ella dio un suspiro y contó hasta tres, pero sus pies no le respondían, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, su confusión no era únicamente por la fuga, era por todo, ¿le explicaría Sasuke la razón de su desaparición?

Se sintió mal, era una molestia no poder tener todas las respuestas, refunfuñó y para luego dar el paso que la llevaría a esa nueva vida.

En su momento también Sasuke se las arreglaba para salir de ahí sin ser visto por la vigilancia puesta por su madre. A la que precisamente no quería ver.

Se escabulló por una de las ventanas hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, la misma estaba deshabitada y por ende tenía la puerta abierta. Caminó con paso calmado hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Con ese acto final, pudo salir de ahí. Buscó en la calle algún transporte. Por suerte una camioneta pasaba cercana a la carretera por la que él corría como loco. La misma iba de camino hacia el aereopuerto.

Sakura había llegado mucho antes y esperaba con su maleta dentro, el lugar estaba lleno pero se las ingenió para encontrar el lugar de embarque del avión privado de los Uchiha, el transporte que los llevaría a Sasuke y a ella a salvo lejos de ahí para iniciar su vida juntos. Claro que ella tenía una idea distinta de lo que sería su convivencia con el pelinegro.

Finalmente recibió un mensaje que la animó más a pensar en ese encuentro tan esperado.

"_Estoy en camino. Itachi debió mandar los boletos, recoge el tuyo en la boletería. _

_Sasuke."_

Inspiró aire hasta calmarse porque la felicidad que le recorría en esos momentos no podía ser más grande en su corazón. Corrió hacia la boletería más cercana para recoger lo que era su pasaje. Y volvió hasta estar cerca de un pilar en aquel lugar y apoyar su espalda en el mismo. Iba a esperarlo y entonces irían de la mano hasta el hangar privado, la puerta estaba apenas a unos diez pasos de donde se encontraba ella ahora.

Los minutos pasaban y no llegaba, la pelirosada veía la hora pero era torturador por lo mismo decidió guardar su reloj en un bolsillo. Miraba a todos lados. Ya se hacía tarde, pero no tenía pensado en abordar hasta que él estuviera ahí.

1 hora más tarde todo pintaba igual, tal vez peor.

Su teléfono vibró, notó que era una llamada entrante de número desconocido, le daba igual, contestó.

- ¿Sakura? –dijo la voz del pelinegro, se escuchaba un poco ahogado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

- Ya vengo, por favor, sube al avión. Los hombres de mi madre vienen tras de mí. Si te encuentran pueden chantajearme para no irme. Súbete al avión.

- ¿Qué? –respondió sorprendida la Haruno-. Pero nosotros viajaríamos, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Suenas… raro.

- Estoy escondiéndome de ellos. No puedo llegar a ti. No quiero que te lastimen, hazlo, ¿sí?

- No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO –le respondió alterada, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir-. ¿qué quieres decir? No me voy a ir sin ti. Iremos juntos, tú me lo propusiste, estoy… sola, con mi maleta, aquí, parada en medio de toda esta gente y tú me dices que no puedes irte…

- Sí –contestó rápidamente él. Sasuke sonaba frío.

- ¿Es… Es verdad que te persiguen? ¿De verdad es por mi bien? –le atormentaba más la idea de que él la fuera a abandonar que la idea de que él lo hiciera por su bien, así que prefirió oír y pensar lo que quería. Sakura no estaba siendo muy inteligente, sólo pensaba con su corazón.

- Te lo juro –el Uchiha sonaba convencido y al mismo tiempo Sakura se convencía también, sonriendo levemente.

- Subiré, ¿te veré allá? –preguntó ella inocentemente.

- Claro que sí, adiós… Sakura –prolongó aquella despedida, deslizando cada letra de aquel adiós por su falsa y mentirosa lengua.

Colgó, la pelirosada estaba inmersa en dudas pero más que todo en grandes especulaciones todo cobró sentido cuando vio un par de hombres con gafas negras pasando entre la gente, que al verla corrieron hacia ella, la joven, asustadiza y temerosa corrió hasta el hangar privado del hermano de su amado. Esperaba que al menos así los detuvieran un poco en la entrada, aprovechando ella para poder huir de ahí.

Subió con éxito al avión, siendo recibida bien por el piloto. El tamaño del transporte aéreo no podía compararse a uno comercial por ello, quizá, pudo elevarse más rápido.

Sakura miraba por la ventanilla aún esperando ver al pelinegro ahí, no llegó. Sin embargo su ausencia en ese momento no era el peor de los asuntos, después de todo ahora mismo huía de la furia de la familia Uchiha, de aquel desprecio incontenible por la libertad. Aquellas lágrimas, que surcaron con libertad por aquel rostro no pudieron ser capaces de limpiar con éxito el dolor de aquella ausencia y el conocimiento de saberse repudiada.

En todo el viaje no pudo pegar un solo ojo, ¿dormir? ¿Cómo? Simplemente no podía, llegando al aereopuerto se encontró con el otro Uchiha, el cuál se veía expectante; Itachi no pudo evitar dar una pequeña mirada tras ella.

- Él… dijo que vendrá luego –agregó la pelirosada excusando a su amado.

Itachi se quedó quieto cerrando sus ojos y suspirando tristemente. No pudo evitar ocultar por un segundo su rostro entre sus manos para luego quedarse a ver a la pequeña frente a él.

- Disculpa, soy Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke –sonrió levemente.

- ¿Por qué está así? –le preguntó, el saludo suave de aquel Uchiha la hizo alertarse.

- Nada, nada, dime tu nombre –cambió de tema.

- Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto –reverenció un poco. Estaba apenada.

Y como, quizá, Sasuke había predicho, él la acogería para poder ayudarla. Sin embargo los días fueron pasando y así su paciencia también, llamaba todos los días a la mansión Uchiha para saber de él, nadie contestaba, llamaba a su celular y estaba desconectado, ¿qué había pasado con él? Se preguntaba, antes al menos podía buscarlo pero ahora, estando tan lejos, sólo podía sentir lo miserable de la vida pisándole cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hasta que no pudo más y enfermó.

- Buen día –saludó Itachi a Haruno, la misma se encontraba en cama, algunas ojeras bordeaban sus débiles ojos que con esfuerzo se mantenían abiertos.

- Lo siento, no quiero ser una carga –aseguró ella mirándo a Itachi.

El Uchiha se acercó hasta la cama para tomar su mano y sentarse a su lado.

- Tengo algo que decirte –resopló con dificultad.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakura prestando atención.

- Hablé con el médico hace un momento, tú… y Sasuke hicieron algo más que darse besos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? –elevó su voz sorprendida, aunque sus mejillas de por sí demostraban un sonrojo que se expandía por todo su rostro-. N-No se de lo que me habla, yo… y él… no… -recordó de inmediato algunas escenas en el jardín botánico.

- Estás embarazada.

Dijo Itachi y un temblor casi derrumba su interior, esta joven… con la que su hermano había… esperaba un hijo, ¿él lo habrá sabido? No lo entendía, si hubiera querido deshacerse de ella simplemente le hubiera dado dinero para que se hiciese un aborto, ¿para qué enviarla con él? ¿Para qué hacerla pasar por su invitada?

En su interior, la pelirosada viendo la expresión perdida del Uchiha, el mismo había pasado de verla, parecía pensativo, ¿y ella? Debería fijarse en su situación. Antes de echarse a llorar y sentir el deseo aplastante del sufrimiento sobre sí, sintió la mano del Uchiha mayor, el mismo se la estrechaba con candidez y cariño. Así que quizá no se sintió tan sola, así que… quizá no se perdió a sí misma tanto como esperaba con esta noticia.

Ojalá hubiera podido asimilar esa idea sin imaginarse como una adolescente en problemas, como una niña convertida en mujer a punto de saberse madre.

Pero los problemas no sólo eran esos, Itachi sabía más de esta historia, quería guardársela para sí mismo pero la pelirosada lo supo eventualmente, no de la manera que se esperaría, claro. Habían pasado algunas semanas, ya Sakura podía ver su propia y redondeada figura en el espejo, suspiraba siempre, deseaba tanto decírselo a Sasuke, pero él estaba desaparecido, Itachi le dijo. Pero tras meses de no obtener otra historia de parte del Uchiha mayor, decidió hacer su propia búsqueda.

Ese día… como si fuera cualquier otro, así de común, entró al estudio de Itachi, encontró al joven trabajando en su computadora, traía gafas viéndose algo intelectual, ella sonrió imaginando que a Sasuke le quedaría igual de bien. Sonreía aún con el recuerdo de su amado.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó ella sentándose frente a Itachi.

- Claro –dudó un segundo antes de respoder.

- Quiero… quiero hablar con él, ¿podrías llamarlo? Se que yo no puedo y que él se está escondiendo de tu familia, que aún no puede venir aquí y saber del bebé… pero quiero que esté conmigo. Fui egoísta –bajó la mirada- al decidir sola si tener o no al niño –acarició su pequeño vientre- pero nunca me sentí con fuerzas necesarias como para deshacerme de… un pedazo de él.

- Sakura –agregó con voz ténue Itachi- ¿por qué lo amas tanto?

- Él no es como creen los demás. Siempre me pareció diferente, en el fondo –desvió su mirada hacia una esquina del escritorio del Uchiha- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque supongo que no lo conoces –dijo Itachi, aspiró algo de aire para levantarse de su lugar. Caminó algunos pasos hacia una repisa a la derecha en su estudio y sacó unos periódicos. Eran como 10 ediciones-. Ha pasado mucho y al igual que tú, quiero a Sasuke con mi corazón, soy su hermano pero me fui de su lado una vez y la… maldad, desamor o lo que sea que haya en mi familia, lo envolvió hasta convertirlo en un títere de la compañía. Él ha tomado un mal camino. Quisiera poder cambiar esto pero no es sano para ti creer aún.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? –Sakura lucía un poco asustada- ¿qué son esos periódicos?

- Antes… déjame contarte algo –le dijo nuevamente Itachi guardando contra su pecho aquellos papeles- la primera vez que me fui mi padre mandó a su grupo especial para atraparme, estaba harto de las conspiraciones en la compañía, la cortante relación entre mis padres, el poco interés en el bienestar común de los Uchiha hizo que simplemente me sintiera diferente. Yo quería ayudar a los demás –sonrió levemente- ser médico tal vez, viajar y ayudar a la gente con mi dinero, con… dinero recaudado a base del dolor y sacrificio de muchos en la compañía, cosa que no sabía antes. Mi padre me inclinó siempre hacia la indiferencia, despreciaba a las personas demasiado como para ser igual a mí. Y yo lo despreciaba a él por ser un hombre sin escrúpulos. No quería que Sasuke se viera expuesto a esa negatividad, quería que fuera diferente, que tuviera la elección de hacer lo que quisiera, de ser… bueno, le enseñé el camino pero aún así veía a mi padre con esos ojos… admirando su tenacidad, su frialdad en los negocios, su trato hacia los demás. Le propuse irse conmigo y… me traicionó, llamó a mi padre, le dijo que me iba del país, mandó a sus peores guardias a atraparme, de no ser por mi madre, quizá no hubiera estado aquí ahora. Así que él es más que una página en blanco, es la viva imagen de mi padre, no hay un corazón en él, es frío pero, aún con todo eso, es mi hermano. Aún lo quiero y para mí, siempre tendrá mis brazos abiertos, pero ese no es tu destino, te he tratado y se que tienes un corazón puro, crees en mi hermano y…

Sakura lo veía con ojos llorosos, como si no creyera en toda esta historia de horror, ¿qué quería decirle Itachi? ¿Qué Sasuke le hizo lo mismo a ella? No lo creía, él no era así, pensaba y repensaba en los momentos en los que estuvieron juntos, él era sincero, la amaba… lo veía en sus ojos.

- ¡No te atrevas a decir algo más de él! –advirtió Sakura apartándose de golpe de Itachi a varios metros- tú eres quien tiene el corazón podrido. No entiendo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de él? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? Tal vez… te parezcas al padre que tanto niegas.

Sus palabras hirientes no dañaron al Uchiha porque era seguro de que él no era ni un poco como ellos, ni como Sasuke, ni como su padre. En ese momento inmediato, al sentir las palabras ahogadas de la Haruno chasquear en su lengua le enseñó el periódico, el mismo la dejó seca. Su propio cuerpo había parado de moverse. Acercó levemente su rostro para ver bien y le quitó salvajemente una página a Itachi, dejando caer como un millar de palomas las demás hojas, que dispersas en el piso pudieron enseñarle a Sakura la verdad de un cruel corazón impregnado de indecencia.

El titular decía "Uchiha Sasuke, ¿otra vez en problemas?" adjuntada a una imagen de él ebrio en una habitación de un hotel. Otro titular "Uchiha Sasuke acusado de actos inmorales, de nuevo", un periódico amarillista sin dudas, porque ofrecía una clara foto suya en una ventana sobre una mujer desnuda en el piso, pero el peor era uno de los recientes, el cual Sakura sostenía en sus temblorosas manos "La familia Uchiha contempla la boda del año", Sasuke junto a una joven rubia a la cual reconocía claramente, Ino.

- Se… ¿casa? –miró a Itachi sin creer lo que leía.

Ojalá hubiera podido decir algo más porque antes de gritar o escuchar el crujido de su corazón hecho pedazos, se desmayó al instante. No podía con tales noticias, no podía lidiar con lo que era… el verdadero Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Episodio 6<strong>


	7. El Precio de tu Vida

Aquí es cuando la historia se torna oscura. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios, es un gusto escribir para todos ustedes. Hasta otra ocasión ;)

* * *

><p>Y recuerden: <strong>Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al <span>plagio<span> por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Los Hombres de Mi Vida<strong>

By Clarisce

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Si hubiera una forma de poder eliminar un recuerdo, por seguro la tomaría. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde hubiera encarado la consecuencia de amarte más estoicamente y no como la estúpida que fui en ese momento. Te desprecio tanto, tanto… que fui capaz de pedir mi último deseo. Sasuke, lo que hiciste, no tiene nombre.<em>

_Que te olvidaras de mí, no me importaba, pero que intentaras y lograras con éxito hacerme el peor de los daños, eso no te lo puedo perdonar. Te quiero muerto, quizás así… pueda vivir con todo esto._

El palpitar de su criatura le tranquilizó por unos segundos pero no la detendría para lo que pensaba hacer. Volver.

- ¡Eso es arriesgado! –gritó Itachi y no precisamente a ella.

- Llámale, por favor –pidió la Haruno con aparente tranquilidad, apenas se reponía del shock al que fue enfrentada pocas horas atrás.

Itachi bajó la mirada y suspiró. Ni el mismo podía comunicarse con Sasuke, pero pensándolo bien circunstancias extraordinarias requieren medidas extraordinarias. Supo cómo podía 'encontrarlo' sin que los demás lo supiesen.

- Lo intentaré, pero no es seguro. No digas nada, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que sucede y si hablas… él callará.

La pelirosada asintió, esperaba que el Uchiha pudiera des… desmentir todo, de alguna manera decir que no era verdad. Incluso, INCLUSO PODRÍA PERDONARLO, por aquella 'aventura', sólo quería saber sus razones. Saber de él, lo conocía, él la amaba pero quizás estaba confundido y temeroso, además la fecha de aquel desliz era mucho después y bien su familia pudo manipular una foto. Rogaba porque todo fuera una mentira.

- Sí. Habla Itachi –dijo seriamente- no me saludes así, que se bien lo que está pasado. Pásame a Sasuke. Se que está ahí, ponlo de inmediato.

Al otro lado de la línea.

Sai se veía en un apuro muy grande, la familia Uchiha tenía una importante cena y Sasuke se encontraba en medio, con su prometida al lado, riendo y disfrutando frente a otros, amigos e inversores del corporativo. La empresa debía mostrar también una buena cara.

Sigilosamente se acercó al oído de su amigo y le susurró que tenía a Itachi en la línea, la sonrisa de Sasuke pasó de ser muy evidente a estar algo limitada, más no la quitaba, parecía ser un muñeco, controlado por hilos, obligado a sonreír.

Se retiró de la mesa disculpándose con todos y fue con Sai a las afueras de aquel restaurante.

- ¿Qué quieres? –contestó él.

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo.

- Si necesitas dinero, enviaré un cargo adicional este mes para cubrir los gastos de Sakura. Ahora déjame en paz, estoy ocupado.

- Esa manera de hablar conmigo –le contestó seriamente Itachi- te recuerdo, que soy tu hermano mayor, que el lujo que en estos momentos vives es porque yo no estoy. Regresaré a casa y haré que padre te ponga en cintura.

- ¡Ja! Ahora vas a actuar como si me conocieras. Padre ya no te reconocerá como el sucesor. No importará si regresas. Ahora, si me disculpas… -decía Sasuke a punto de colgar.

- Sakura necesita saber de ti, ¿te has… olvidado de ella? Espera un bebé, tuyo –irrumpió Itachi, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como la respiración de su hermano se agitaba.

- ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE TE OCUPES DE ESO! CREO HABERTE MANDADO MUCHO MÁS DINERO DE LO QUE ESPERABAS PARA QUE LA HICIERAS ABORTAR, TE DIJE QUE SERÍA UN PROBLEMA. NO LA QUIERO, NO QUIERO A ESE BEBÉ Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO-DESEO-QUE-NAZCA –gritó más alterado que nunca. Sasuke… parecía otro.

Sai trató de quitarle el teléfono y se oyó como un forcejeo, finalmente Sasuke se mantuvo con el. No quería dejar de decirle lo que él en verdad había querido desde hace tanto. Sin recordar que él sabía del embarazo de Sakura desde el principio. Su crueldad no había sido algo que nació recientemente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura se abalanzó sobre Itachi y logró quitarle el teléfono.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no! –decía rápido Itachi. Si ella hablaba con aquel cruel muchacho su corazón como sus ilusiones se romperían tan fácil que podrían provocarle un daño irreparable.

- Necesito saber si lo que vi… en el… -las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir- periódico es real. Quería decirte esto cuando estuviéramos juntos… pero no pude… voy a tener un bebé, se que fui muy egoísta al decidirlo por mí, sin que lo supieras pero… pero…

- …

- …te amo, cada día pienso en nosotros, en lo mucho que te extraño… -apretó sus dientes, la pelirosada estaba llena de sentimientos- lo doloroso que es… estar lejos. Este bebé es parte de ti y de mí y me da fuerzas, para seguir, para… no volverme loca.

- Sakura –dijo Sasuke, la pelirosada lo escuchó atentamente- quiero que lo abortes. Si no lo haces, no quiero volver a saber de ti, jamás –colgó.

La Haruno soltó el teléfono, el cual cayó al piso, caminó sin vida hacia la salida del estudio de Itachi para ir a la que había sido su habitación y se encerró por lo que fue todo el día. No había derramado ni una lágrima porque no sentía fuerzas para seguir entristecida, ¿ése era de verdad su Sasuke? Tenía que ser un demonio que tomó su lugar para hacerla caer en la más profunda depresión, ¿un clon?¿un robot? O la más loca de las ideas, podía ser el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que ella conoció.

Se acurrucó en su cama como pudo, su pequeño estomago ya era prominente y le hacía recordar a cada minuto lo que cargaba, su criatura. Entonces… recordando estar embarazada lloró por su bebé, pensando en lo doloroso que puede ser para él no ser amado por su propio padre.

Esta vida no valía la pena ser vivida si no era al máximo, luchar por el amor, vivir con alegría, ésa debía ser su meta. Sakura levantó aquella triste y amarga mirada, gimoteando el nombre de Sasuke con cada pedazo de corazón roto puro levantarse a ir en busca de una respuesta real. Sabía que Sasuke tenía que estar bajo algún tipo de embrujo, alguna manipulación, tenía que ser una mentira, DEBÍA ser una mentira. Pensó la Haruno.

Sin preguntarle a nadie se embarcó hacia una nueva aventura, quería preguntarle a Sasuke, darle la cara y ver si podía seguir siendo un desgraciado mirándola a los ojos. Tomó su equipaje y decidida buscó la forma de viajar de regreso.

Mientras el taxi iba sin descanso por las calles y el rechinido de las llantas le recordaban lo atropellado de la vida no pudo evitar pensar un poco en su amado, en razones, imaginando respuestas… al menos la mayoría eran buenas.

¿Quién era ella para no creerle? Debía hacerlo. Los ojos que color esperanza brillaron por primera vez cuando divisó aquel muchacho en una multitud, junto a otros alumnos, fueron los mismos que vieron como sus ilusiones eran destruidas indiscriminadamente, por ello se decoloró así como su alma, un poco.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba, era impulsiva, estaba deseando saber qué hacer con su vida al estar con Sasuke, quizá en un recóndito lugar de su ser creía que encontraría la razón de su existencia cuando se complementara con su amor de secundaria.

Tonta. Había sido una ignorante.

Un bebé no es sólo algo que viene con mucho amor y futuro bajo el brazo, sin la preparación necesaria en algún momento, aunque sea el producto de una deseada espera, se convierte en una pesada carga, ¿no es mejor aguardar aquel regalo para cuando tengas todas las posibilidades? Quizá, Sakura, en su jovialidad olvidaba lo que significaba la crianza de un pequeño, ¿pero qué podía exigírsele? ¿Abortar? Sería abominable, arrancar del vientre el producto del amor era ABOMINABLE, impensable, enfermizo y más… siendo una pequeña vida y no simplemente una responsabilidad.

Al llegar al aereopuerto Sakura supo que si regresaba a su ciudad, si volvía a aquel lugar… tendría que enfrentarse a todo lo que la hizo huir, sus padres, la familia Uchiha y la paranoia de Sasuke. No tenía en mente nada de lo que los Uchiha realmente planeaban para ella o para su familia.

Ojalá hubieran sido una familia normal pero ellos… eran más que eso, por debajo de la mesa controlaban un cierto grupo de mala vida, asesinatos, mafia, apuestas, pequeño ejercito, etc.

¡Insensata! Sakura lo era al regresar ignorante a donde su vida… tal vez llegue a un trágico final.

- Señorita, el Señor Uchiha desea hablar con usted –le dijo el piloto del avión personal de Itachi, Sakura apenas se acomodaba.

- Yo… -dudó pero tomó el teléfono que le ofrecía el Capitán- lo siento… es algo que debo hacer.

- Entiendo que 'debes', pero… yo iba a protegerte. Antes de si quiera pensar en marchar para tu ciudad, necesitas saber que mi familia no se contendrá contigo si ve en ti una amenaza –dijo Itachi entristecido-. Mi padre hará todo lo posible para que tú no llegues a representar una amenaza y es a quien más debes temer.

- Estoy embarazada, no dañarían… al bebé de Sasuke, también es un Uchiha, ¿verdad? –quiso esperanzar su seguridad en el hecho de que los Uchiha no traspasarían una barrera moral para herirla, qué equivocada estaba.

- T-Tal vez, no lo sé. Yo no confiaría en nadie. Ni si quiera yo estoy seguro ahí, aunque… mis razones para no regresar son distintas. Mi lugar es aquí, ayudando a los más necesitados, además no puedo dejar mi asociación en manos de alguien más, si no financio esto no podré seguir por mí mismo –agregó Itachi, filosofaba consigo mismo.

Sakura asintió a lo que le era dicho y sonrió levemente antes de despedirse.

- Tengo que verlo por mí misma. Así que… no hay nada que puedas hacer –se impuso la pelirosada, si había algo en lo que no cedería era en ello.

- Hazlo –quiso creer en ella- si logras convencer al cabeza hueca de mi hermano, tráelo para acá. Es bienvenido y tú también. Nunca fuiste una molestia y aunque quisiera que te quedaras no puedo alejarte de tu destino si es con él con quien debes estar –sonrió levemente tratando de despedirse de ella- pero si las cosas se ponen mal… vuelve. Los Uchiha no tienen poder alguno aquí.

El avión partió con una Sakura que pronto enfrentaría sus emociones al verdadero muro de crueldad que significaba Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque se llevó contigo las esperanzas de aquel hermano herido, pudo sentirse fuerte, esperaba que fuera suficiente.

En un par de días pudo divisar la ciudad, desde su ventana, se había dormido bastante. El Capitán del transporte le avisó que estarían a punto de aterrizar, ajustó su ceñido cinturón de seguridad para poder descender.

¿Cómo explicar sus sentimientos y sensaciones? Estaba emocionada, ansiosa, estresada, triste, insegura y débil. Si encontrar a Sasuke la podía recargar, ella creía que podría hacerlo, él era su… 'esperanza'. Quería idealizar el momento en que pudiera estar junto a él para probar… que aún podía ser feliz con aquel desvergonzado, que todo era mentira, que el mundo había estado al revés, que ella podía cambiarlo. El mundo entero podía cambiar… ¿verdad?

Sin dinero y con sólo una maleta temblando en su mano derecha, así fue como llegó ella, respiró hondo hasta poder tener el valor de salir del aereopuerto y buscar al Uchiha.

Se encaminó primero a su hogar, desde el taxi que había tomado en el aereopuerto vio su viejo cuarto a distancia. Su casa parecía la misma o quizá no.

- ¿Aquí la dejo? –preguntó el taxista viéndola a través del espejo.

- Su-Supongo –tartamudeó.

Tomó la manija para girarla y salir, había pasado tanto… ciertamente sus padres se enfadarían con ella al verla en ese estado pero creía que se alegrarían de ver que está bien, no sabía, ¡estaba muy nerviosa!

Apretó con fuerza su maleta cuando el taxista se la dio al salir del transporte.

- ¡Diablos! –exclamó el hombre, veía con desagrado una de sus llantas ponchadas por… ¿un artefacto? Quizá un clavo. Por suerte traía el cambio.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Sakura.

- Sí, tal vez unos niños hicieron esto, ha pasado en otros lugares. No se preocupe. La cambiaré en un instante.

Al escuchar una respuesta así la pelirosada se calmó y se ubicó otra vez en su tarea obligatoria. Enfrentar a sus padres y luego volver a ver a su amada tortura.

Primero golpeó la puerta para saber si alguien estaba, esperó un poco frente a la puerta pero nadie contestaba, las ventanas estaban herméticamente cerradas, eso le dio la idea de que tal vez sus padres hubieran salido así que encontrando la llave de reserva bajo la maseta entró. La peor idea quizá hubiera sido esperarlos fuera de su hogar embarazada, era mejor que llegaran y explicarles todo lo sucedido, suspiró.

Pronto pudo notar un terrible olor, algunas alimañas solían meterse por el ducto, sin poder salir morían por lo mismo habían tenido que contratar a exterminadores continuamente, por lo mismo la nariz de la Haruno se arrugó, le había asqueado aquella peste.

Se sentó en un sillón de su sala sin poder ignorar la peste. Luego de unos minutos a duras penas pudo conciliar el sueño que tanto había deseado al llegar al aereopuerto. Fueron apenas 5 minutos y escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, estaba muy mal pero tenía que sacar el valor que tuviera de donde no había.

- Pa-Pa-Papá… Mamá… -se levantó rápidamente del sillón para dar la cara a su visitante.

…

No eran ellos.

- Ahhh –gritó de inmediato al ver aquellos hombres armados, mientras uno veía a través de la ventana el otro la tomaba del cabello.

- Mira, como dijo el Señor Uchiha.

- ¡AHhhh! –seguía gritando, la estaban lastimado, prácticamente le arrancaban los cabellos por la fuerza con la que la había tomado aquel malviviente.

- Haz que deje de gritar –le dijo el otro.

Y ciertamente lo hizo, le enseñó el arma a Sakura. Aunque había dejado de hacer escándalo se mantenía gimiendo asustada mientras que para librarse luchaba por quitarse aquella horrible mano de su cabeza.

Aquel hombre la arrastró por toda el lugar, guiándola hasta el cuarto de sus padres, de pronto Sakura se detuvo porque ese horrible olor que la había hecho querer vomitar no venía de otro lado que no fuera… ese. Estaba a una puerta de conocer la terrible verdad.

Sin pensarlo, aquel malviviente la arrojó contra la puerta, que no tenía seguro, siendo así que la pelirosada rodó dentro de la habitación, cayendo sobre sangre cuajada… sangre casi seca… un mar de sangre que casi no secaba.

Sus padres habían sido ejecutados.

Su pálido cuerpo tembló, resintiendo de inmediato el dolor que le recorrió como veneno por todo su ser, no tuvo oportunidad si quiera de llorarlos porque en ese momento uno de sus captores la arrastró fuera de allí de los cabellos. La llevaba a lo que sería su lugar de ejecución, su propia y familiar sala.

La tiró al piso esperando que ella suplicara, habían sido sus órdenes eliminar al objetivo luego de tenerlo en la mira pero él era poco ortodoxo en sus métodos. Bueno, quizá sólo un psicópata sin ánimos de ahorrarle sufrimiento a la pelirosada.

Caída en el piso con pequeños mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro por la humedad de la sangre, simplemente podía llorar pero no lo hacía… ¿por qué? ¿por qué estaba tan lejana a esta realidad?¿Quién podría haberla estrellado contra este muro de inmensa rabia y desamor? No lo comprendía al mismo tiempo que no se comprendía a sí misma.

- ¿Un último deseo, muñeca? –susurró con su voz rasposa el asesino, cargaba su arma para terminarla, como lo hizo con sus padres.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo en un hilillo, su ser no dejaba de temblar- ¿quién?

- A la semilla Uchiha sólo le es permitida vivir bajo ciertos parámetros. De lo contrario debe ser extinguida, ¡hump! –carraspecó el asesino y le apuntó con el arma justo en la frente- si disparo tu hijo morirá por la falta de oxígeno, te daré la oportunidad de decidir… ¿lo mato a él primero o a ti?

El atrevimiento de la muerte al tocar sin pensarlo dos veces la puerta de Sakura era inaceptable así como la partida de sus progenitores, los cuales quizá no lucharon al verse inmersos en ésta pequeña decisión. Era culpa suya, pensó Sakura, si no los hubiera abandonado, si les hubiera avisado de lo sucedido, si hubiera sabido de las consecuencias de sus actos, no era una mujer, no podía tomar decisiones maduras… para nada.

Pero lo que Sakura pidió para su vida la persiguió e hizo que acabara con la vida de los que más la habían amado en la vida y que ahora ya no la amarían más.

Abrió, de repente, sus ojos, tal y cual fueran platos… enormes, tan grandes que le dolían las comisuras y lo entendió, tal vez un poco. Estar en la ignorancia quizá era su más grande reserva pero ahora una idea cruzaba por su mente.

_- "…quiero que lo abortes." _

Su mente reprodujo en ella la más cruenta frase que escuchó jamás y vio a su captor mientras seguía apuntándole en la frente.

- ¿Fue Sasuke-kun?

- Trabajo para él –asintió aquél hombre- de hecho –terminó la frase.

- ¡Señorita, disculpe que la moleste podría usar su teléf- … -el taxista de repente apareció por la puerta, siendo grosero había entrado porque estaba abierta pero necesitaba realmente llamar a una grúa, su rueda nueva no estaba muy bien inflada y había descubierto aquel horror- ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE! –gritó aquel hombre y se abalanzó contra el asesino, el mismo luchó contra el taxista dejando caer su arma.

Sakura aprovechó aquel momento para salir huyendo del lugar. Corrió como si su alma fuera la que estuviera surcando los aires, sin tener el menor reparo… su vida, la de su bebé y todo lo que la llevaba a este momento estaban impulsándola a no mirar atrás.

Para su mala suerte no era el único que buscaba su muerte, habían más hombres contratados para una ejecución limpia y ninguno de ellos pararía hasta tener la sangre de la Haruno derramándose como la de un perro en la calle o en algún basurero.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Episodio 7<strong>


	8. Estúpidas Decisiones

No he tenido mucho tiempo para continuar todas mis historias pero de algo estoy segura... es que nunca abandonaré este fanfic, me gusta mucho y tiene mucho que decir, más que todo tiene muchos mensajes que si se entienden positivamente pueden darte a entender algunos hechos de la vida misma. Al menos a mí me ha hecho entender que no siempre tu vida te lleva a alguien que amas, también puede llevarte a amar a muchas personas a lo largo de tu vida. Quizá algunos romances acaben, quizá otros te lastimen, pero lo que quedarán serán las lecciones y el amor, que nunca se va... sólo se transforma.

* * *

><p>Y recuerden: <strong>Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al <span>plagio<span> por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Los Hombres de Mi Vida<strong>

By Clarisce

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>No tuve ni un segundo de paz hasta que destrocé mi corazón lleno de esperanzas, ¿por qué Sasuke-kun? Si creyera en un tipo de dios en estos momentos, tal vez le clamaría con lágrimas en los ojos por un poco de sosiego y resignación. Pero si existiera… si realmente lo hiciera, acabaría con tu vida, de la manera más dolorosa y horrible que una mente enferma pudiera concebir.<em>

_Quisiera arrancarte los ojos, apuñalar tu corazón, golpearte hasta que pidieras perdón, cortar tu cuerpo y sumergirte en un mar de sal._

_Pero no tengo una mente enferma, no tengo el poder, no tengo la voluntad y sobre todo, no tengo nada que perder. Por eso supongo que lo que quiero hacer es un crimen sin justificación y no quiero cometer… tu mismo error._

* * *

><p>Sakura cayó a pocos metros, cercana a un parque, el mismo lleno de árboles daba la sensación de protección pero la naturaleza era comunicativa, las aves volaban salvajemente asustadas por el movimiento inusual de grupos de personas.<p>

Su violento aleteo la ponía nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y no podía sostenerse por sí misma. Llegó hasta un claro y esperó, estaba cansada y adolorida, pensaba que no tenía escapatoria hasta que escuchó balazos, al azar.

Se puso en pie a sabiendas de su destino cruel y decidió que correría hasta no resistir más porque si una cosa le importaba en la vida… era ese bebé.

Al estar corriendo entre la maleza apenas podía ver, el bosque se oscureció por la niebla que se interpuso para cubrir el sol. De vez en cuando, en aquella huída, volteaba para atrás pero nunca más de un par de segundos.

- ¡Sakura! –escuchó a distancia, era la voz… no lo reconocía, era tersa pero decía su nombre con frialdad.

Su gran error fue voltear, voltear por más tiempo esperando que aquel quien la había llamado se mostrara, a pesar de la frialdad la voz tersa era de preocupación por eso no esperó aquellas dos balas que la atravesaron, una por el hombro y otra a la altura de su corazón.

La pelirosada cayó de inmediato al piso con sangre saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo casi inerte, sus ojos se nublaron pero podía escuchar claramente cómo algunos balazos más se dejaron sentir cercanos a ella. Vio una figura y sintió sus cálidas manos rodearla por un momento mientras murmuraba un "no, no, no, no" entre dientes, como si sus emociones no pudieran creer este escenario.

- Sasuke-kun…

Fue su imaginación, se dijo a sí misma porque no podía ver el rostro de aquel que la sostuvo, en lo que creyó fueron sus últimos momentos. Sólo vio una silueta oscura desvanecerse.

Era todo.

Días habían pasado desde aquel sorprendente acontecimiento, la policía lo había catalogado como un desafortunado evento en el que civiles fueron involucrados, una pelea entre dos mafias. Cuando la realidad era otra.

Sakura despertaba del coma al que la habían inducido, lo primero que hizo fue tocar su vientre, no estaba su bebé…

En vez de llorar se puso de pie y cayó rápidamente al piso de bruces, se arrancó todos aquellos cables y demás cosas que reportaban sus pulsos vitales.. Se arrastró como pudo al baño para poder verse en el espejo. Era el shock. Se arregló el cabello un poco y se sentó en la taza del baño con la mirada perdida.

La enfermera en turno que cuidaba de ella notificó de aquel comportamiento a su única visita.

- Sakura-chan –susurró el rubio con un tono adolorido. Entró con cuidado al baño sin perturbar a la pelirosada, ella parecía ida.

- …

- Ven, debes descansar –le dijo Naruto, Sakura volteó suavemente hacia aquellos ojos azules y se dejó llevar por aquel.

En la cama lo único que hizo fue seguir con la mirada perdida, sin decir una palabra, con las manos sobre su vientre, a sabiendas de lo que le había sucedido.

- ¿Quieres agua? –preguntó.

No respondió.

Como si el viento se llevase todo aquel caudal de emociones ella resintió todo en unos cortos gemidos de respuesta, su mirada se mantenía inerte, esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban a causa de su juventud se consumieron tanto que parecía una vida pasada. Oscura y sin emociones pasaba sus días inmutable ante todo estímulo. Los Uzumaki se hicieron cargo de ella y más porque sabían que había algo de fondo.

Entre tanto, los adultos trataban de arreglar sus problemas, bueno… al menos uno de ellos.

- Hemos sigo amigos desde… ¿cuándo? –preguntó Minato ante la mirada de Fugaku, el cual jugaba con un precioso vaso de cristal.

- ¿No entregarás a la muchacha? –preguntó frío.

- Siempre he sabido que eras un árbol torcido pero nunca creí que hasta este punto, ¿qué hace tan valiosa a la muchacha para desearla tanto? ¿Hay algún secreto? –preguntó Minato serio.

- No somos amigos, sólo socios y está claro que no puedo intimidarte.

- Nos conocemos demasiado –respondió el rubio al Uchiha.

- Es hora de romper con todo, enviaré a mis abogados, Namikaze –agregó con una mueca de disgusto, dejando su trago sobre el escritorio del rubio saliendo de allí.

A los minutos, Naruto entró al despacho encontrando a su padre pensativo, no por la separación de esa asociación sino por el quiebre de aquella amistad, ¿por qué tanto orgullo? Su amigo había cambiado tanto y ahora sólo era un… criminal. Minato sabía lo que él hizo, lo que ordenó, lo que quería hacer con la muchacha y mientras estuviera bajo las alas de los Uzumaki no podría acercarse aunque quisiera, necesitaba de la aprobación del rubio. Porque sabía que si se revelaba contra los Uzumaki podría hundirse y tener sólo el mercado negro y la mafia para apoyarse.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Naruto.

- Nada –respondió su padre.

- ¿Qué… es nada?

- Romperá con la sociedad para tener plena libertad de atacarnos, sobre todo para matar a la niña esa, ¿qué información tiene ella? ¿Ha hablado?

- Papá… ella no habla más, sólo responde con gemidos y me preocupa.

- La llevaremos a consulta y luego tendremos que sacarla de la región. Los Uchiha tienen mucho poder aquí y si llegan a aliarse con alguien del bajo mundo para aumentar su poder no se lo que pueda pasar. Sólo quedaría acordar una sociedad con los Hyuga, ellos tienen su propia élite de protección y la única empresa de alta seguridad interna capaz de hacerle frente –dijo su padre pensativo.

- Está bien, ¿qué dijo Sai acerca de esto? –preguntó Naruto.

- Sabes bien que él es leal a Sasuke por lo tanto también es leal a los Uchiha, su familia lo ha sido por generaciones, no creo que cambie de opinión.

- Si él es uno de sus leales perros… seguro sabe por qué mandaron a matar a Sakura.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! No puedes meterte en más problemas –advirtió su padre pero Naruto no lo escuchó y salió en busca de aquel que fue amigo suyo.

Por su mente rondaban muchas preguntas, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a Sai, él era su amigo y más aún… él debía saber por qué Sasuke aceptó esto, Sakura era su novia pero nunca admitió que estuvieran juntos, los celos… quizá. Por eso abandonó todo después de haber tenido aquel encuentro violento, golpearlo fue un impulso, no podía admitir que él hablara de forma tan desprestigiante de Sakura, la buena y pura Sakura Haruno.

Como lo pensó, Sai no estaba en su casa y tampoco había dejado razón de su ausencia. Sin poder hacer más se rindió, al menos ese día, ya oscurecía y comenzaba a llover, algunos truenos se escucharon a distancia pero él no estaba molesto, le gustaba la lluvia. Calmado llegó hasta su hogar, donde se encontró con la noticia de Sakura, encerrada en un closet sin querer comer.

La habitación que le dieron los Uzumaki se veía un poco desordenada, seguro por los movimientos de los sirvientes en ella o quizá fue Sakura que a veces se ponía activa ordenando.

- Sal, por favor –pidió Kushina junto a la puerta del closet.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Naruto.

- Comenzó la lluvia y se sintió mal, no ha querido salir en todo el día –suspiraba, su madre estaba cansada.

- Yo me encargo, ve a descansar –le sonrió, su hijo era tan dulce.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, ni si quiera haciendo más ruido, sólo la tocaba… como si quisiera así acercarse a ella y se quedó sentado junto a aquella puerta del closet imaginando las palabras correctas.

Tanto que había querido olvidar esto y ahora estaba ahí, otra vez, a los pies de la Haruno, la pelirosada que nunca lo amó y por la cual se perdió en medio de una invitación, la Hyuga o más bien la hermana menor de la Hyuga lo invitó para hacer un gran viaje, estuvo perdido en medio de la naturaleza con las dos herederas del clan Hyuga y sólo podía pensar en que le dejó a Sasuke el camino libre, para que fuera feliz con la que creía hasta ese momento, la mujer más hermosa sobre toda tierra.

Sakura, perfecta, pura, sincera y hermosa.

- No te preocupes –susurró él- estaré aquí toda la noche.

Un amor no correspondido… sí, era perfecto para deprimirlo pero él se había resignado a todo. Aunque ahora la cosa era diferente, no sabía lo que había pasado, del bebé que perdió, del dolor que le causó el Uchiha, lo que le hizo, lo que le hizo pasar, todo… todo… TODO ESE DOLOR.

Despertó de repente, se había asustado sin saber por qué, la puerta del closet estaba abierta y Sakura estaba sentada en el piso frente a él.

- Sakura-chan –sonrió hermosamente el rubio.

Lo veía con la mirada perdida, torturada por todo lo que había aguantado esos días, por lo que aún le atormentaba.

- Ven… -le dijo suave y la guió a la cama, donde la arropó.

Al estar a punto de irse ella lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿Quieres agua? ¿Comida? Puedo traerte fruta si quieres –decía calmadamente.

Y ahí fue cuando pronunció sus primeras palabras después de tanto, su boca aún reseca le impedía articular muy bien por eso Naruto se acercó para escucharla mejor.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que mates a Sasuke, que hagas pedazos su compañía y que lo hagas revolcarse en su propia miseria, quiero… -lo miró fijamente- que los destruyas, por mí.

Frío ante aquella petición Naruto se sumió en un gran predicamento. A partir de ese día la pelirosada cambió un poco, ya hablaba pero no más de lo que le había pedido, el rubio se limitaba a ayudarla en las pocas cosas que podía sin volver al tema, ¿por qué le había pedido con tanto odio destruir al que, hasta hace poco, amó con devoción?

Hasta que pasó el día en que después de pensarlo se decidió a negarse, Sasuke… al final siempre fue amigo suyo, hacerle eso era deshonesto, impropio, una simple discusión o un desfase de voluntad del Uchiha en contra de la Haruno no podía hacerle emprender una sangrienta venganza en su contra.

- No puedo –le dijo el rubio.

La pelirosada bajó la mirada y no le respondió. Sintió también que había sido un arrebato pero no se conformó con una negativa, en el fondo de su corazón guardó mucho odio, tanto como para aislarla por el resto de su existencia de cualquier otro hombre.

Aquel bebé que en su vientre creció… era su razón para seguir odiando al que le lastimó.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué sucedió esto? ¿Su familia estuvo en contra de lo suyo?

Las incógnitas de Naruto no pudieron ser respondidas porque su teléfono sonó, opuso cierta resistencia para contestar porque esperaba que Sakura le dijera todo pero aquel intermitente llamado lo incomodaba. Y ella tampoco se veía dispuesta a soltar la verdad como si nada, ¿qué pensaría el dulce Naruto de su desliz? Diría que ha sido una mujer fácil y la echaría a los peligros de un mundo controlado por los corruptos asesinos que acabaron con su criatura.

Inconscientemente apretó su vientre, vacío y seco gracias a un deshonroso amor.

- Señor, he encontrado al objetivo. Ahora mismo le envío la dirección del evento al que asistirá.

- ¿Es seguro? ¿Está con…?

- No, señor. Sasuke-Uchiha no está con él, ha desaparecido de la ciudad, hasta donde se.

- Bien. Envía las coordenadas. Recuerda los refuerzos, estén cerca –colgó y vio hacia la pelirosada- lo siento, debo hacer una cosa.

- Naruto –levantó la mirada, Sakura parecía ida, aún no se recuperaba- olvídalo –sonrió- no tengo… nada en la vida y estoy agradecida por el… cariño con el que me has tratado, quiero compensarte por haberme salvado. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, me iré fuera de la ciudad a iniciar una nueva vida. No puedo… -suspiró- decírtelo todo pero espero –tomó su mano- que con el tiempo podamos encontrar la manera de confiar más el uno en el otro.

La enorme sonrisa del Uzumaki iluminó toda la habitación, tenía la mano de Sakura entre sus manos, sus ojos verdes deseosos de una oportunidad, y si mal no se equivocaba… una oportunidad juntos. Podía apoyarla, estar con ella más tiempo y con… suerte, ella se fijaría en él. Era tan feliz que abrazó a la pelirosada con todo el amor que podía tener dentro de sí, su sueño… al fin, después de tanto tiempo se hacía realidad.

- Claro que sí, ¡no te arrepentirás!

Fue un emocionante momento, no sólo Sakura renunciaba a la idea de perder más, quizá se dio cuenta de que si se enfrentaba a un dragón podían hacerla cenizas con la facilidad con la que lo haría con un pequeño conejo asustado. Lo más importante era guardar sus emociones, los recuerdos, lo importante y conservar su amistad con Naruto, era también lo principal. La salvó para darle una nueva vida y ella podía verlo, creerlo y sentirlo.

Sin importar lo feliz que estuviera aún así debía hablar con Sai, decirle que las cosas no se quedarían así, que debía hablar con Sasuke de todo y terminar con esto. Lo que importaba era que Sakura fuera feliz, que olvidara esto y que sea cuales fueran las razones por las que los Uchiha la quisieron eliminar se esfumaran para que ella pudiera tener una nueva vida, con él…

Pero ni si quiera la sensible inocencia del Uzumaki podían ver las dimensiones de todo este asunto y tampoco podía saber que el terrible odio de los Uchiha era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Llegó al punto de reunión, un elegante bar situado en un último piso, pero no encontró nadie allí, su contacto había desaparecido y sus refuerzos también, a los pocos segundos pudo saberlo, era una trampa, por suerte había tomado su arma… por mera precaución, posó su mano sobre ella esperando cualquier tipo de ataque.

Caminó paso a paso, haciendo eco quizá más en aquel nido de arañas al que se metió. El bar tender se encontraba limpiando unas copas, lo vio y volvió a lo suyo. Naruto se sentó en la barra sin quitar su mano del arma que traía.

- No traes ningún permiso para eso –le dijo una voz atrás de él.

- Sai –dijo haciendo eco- tú tampoco.

- Yo fui entrenado para esto, ¿tú? Sólo sabes usar el arma de tu padre a escondidas para derribar latas viejas.

Ambos eran jóvenes, tontos y pecaban de manipular armas a corta edad, por el gusto de la aventura, quizá.

- Se que no me matarás pero desconfío mucho de las órdenes que te hayan dado.

- Si confiaras tanto en mí entonces quitarías tus manos del gatillo de aquel revolver –le devolvió Sai sentándose en la barra junto a él. Tomó entonces el arma que guardaba también y la puso al lado de una copa servida a la vista de Naruto- no haré nada, sólo vine a hablar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a Sakura? –preguntó, se había calmado, puesto que dejó su arma y tomó el trago que le habían ofrecido.

- ¿Qué te dijo ella? –preguntó.

- Nada pero estuvo a punto de morir por una bala que vino de ustedes –lo miró enojado. Naruto comenzaba a alterarse.

- Le pidieron que abortara al niño que traía en su vientre pero se negó. Sasuke –se detuvo- sólo hizo lo que debía hacer. Me mandó a acabar con su tonta fantasía de traer un heredero no reconocido a la vida de los Uchiha.

- ¡¿Que tú hiciste qué!? –volteó a verlo con más furia que nunca. Naruto perdió la cordura al instante.

- Yo le disparé a Sakura por órdenes de Sasuke. Asegúrate de decirle que si se atreve a hablar habrá más balas de donde vinieron las últimas.

- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! –se lanzó a él tomando su arma en ese momento para dirigirla a la cabeza del frío Sai.

Salieron de repente muchos otros agentes, pertenecientes a la élite de Sai. Los cuales apuntaron a Naruto, un punto rojo se fijaba en su nuca, amenazando con matarlo antes de que pudiera matar al moreno que con ojos inexpresivos le revelaba una atroz verdad.

Lo que más odiaba de Sai, lo que más odió… y lo que siempre odiará es su fría mirada, aquella en la que no dice nada pero que expresa un "no me importa" tan crudo que dolía.

- ¿SASUKE? ¿ÉL HIZO ESTO? ¿ÉL LE… ÉL… -lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no podía creer la clase de basura que eran aquellos que creyó sus amigos por tanto tiempo- TE ORDENÓ MATAR A SAKURA Y ELLA ESTABA EMBARAZADA CUANDO PASÓ? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE BASTARDO ERES COMO PARA… DESEAR QUE SAKURA ESTUVIERA MUERTA? Somos… -bajó la cabeza sus lágrimas mojaban, ahora, el rostro de Sai- amigos, compañeros de escuela, conocemos a Sakura y… ella… ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

- Ella sólo era el objetivo, no cuenta si yo lo deseo o no –volteó la mirada.

- ¡ÉSTE NO ERES TÚ, NI SASUKE! NO ME MIENTAN MÁS, ESTO YA NO ES GRACIOSO, ¿QUÉ PASÓ DURANTE MI AUSENCIA? DIME… DIME –gritó más fuerte sosteniendo aún el arma junto a la cabeza de Sai- QUE ES MENTIRA, QUE INVENTASTE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ SÓLO PARA ENOJARME. PORQUE PUEDO ENTENDER QUE SU FAMILIA HAYA MANDADO A HACER ESO, PERO NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES, QUE SASUKE TE HAYA MANDADO A ACABAR CON SAKURA… A TI.

Nadie en ese momento podía creerlo y el equipo de Sai se ponía cada vez más nervioso, habían llevado a Naruto al extremo, de enterarse de que Sakura tuvo un bebé en su vientre, que sus amigos realmente sean la escoria que nunca creyó y que todo esto sea… verdad.

Había parado de llorar porque la inexpresividad de Sai le demostraba que no le importaba nada lo que hizo, al final… estas eran órdenes de su amo, resultaba que sí era un perro a las órdenes de los Uchiha, resultaba que nunca fueron amigos y resultaba que… había cambiado de idea con respecto a todo lo que Sakura le dijo con la ira del momento.

Soltó el arma que le había quitado a Sai al principio en el piso, donde también dejó a Sai tendido, se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas para levantarse con un profundo desprecio hacia todos los Uchiha, siempre le advirtieron que no debía juntarse con ellos, que el dinero los había corrompido, que eran unos criminales, pero nunca lo creyó, ¿por qué? Creció con Sasuke y así conoció al tímido Sai. Ambos fueron como una hermandad hasta que Sakura apareció, pero el cambio de su amigo no podía debérselo a la Haruno, siempre supo que tenía algo torcido en su interior pero nunca pudo admitirlo, salvarlo fue su primera opción siempre hasta ahora…

- Dile a Sasuke esto… -buscó en sus bolsillos unas gafas que llevaba, Naruto buscaba ocultar el rojo de sus ojos por ésta decepción- … que no importa cuánto se esconda, cuanto… dinero amase o cuántas conexiones tenga, lo encontraré y lo mataré.

- Antes que lo mates, te mataré a ti –replicó Sai levantándose del piso y guardando su arma.

- Entonces supongo que tendré que cargar con… -el nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir pero se dio un respiro- la muerte de ustedes dos en mi consciencia. Pero te aseguro algo –su voz temblaba con tan sólo pensar en lo que decía- Sasuke no se irá después de ti –advirtió.

El Uzumaki caminó a paso rápido para dejar ese lugar, no guardaba ninguna otra herida más que el corazón a punto de explotar de emociones. La verdad era que su mente aún no terminaba de procesar todo eso y creía que no lo haría en un futuro cercano.

- ¿Lo dejaremos ir? –preguntó uno de los agentes a Sai, el cual veía cómo el rubio se marchaba.

- Sí.

Respondió como de costumbre, sin hacer mucho ahínco en lo que dice pero a la vez una tristeza le recorría por dentro, sin saber lo que era… sólo podía describir lo que sintió como una helada corriente que le desquebrajaba la voluntad, cuanto hubiera deseado poder decirle algo diferente.

De repente su teléfono sonó y de inmediato contestó.

- Le dije lo que me pediste.

- Gracias –respondió la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sai.

- No… no estoy bien.

Sasuke se encogió en lo que era su cama mientras colgaba, sus lágrimas le inundaron el rostro haciendo que su corazón pidiera a gritos menos dolor. No era posible abandonar todo esa angustia. Estaba tan destrozado que no podía ni si quiera sostener su teléfono y lo tiró al piso para abrazarse a sí mismo esperando que tierra se lo tragase.

- Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… -gemía pidiendo por lo que más amaba, su tesoro arrebatado cruelmente por sus decisiones. Sus estúpidas decisiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Episodio 8<strong>


	9. Hasta Siempre

Uffff~ me tardé y lo se. En fin. Mil gracias por todos los favs y comentarios, de verdad animan a esta solitaria autora a seguir escribiendo. Espero que vayan entrando en el drama de Sakura para entenderla y entender su sufrimiento así como su odio y en ocasiones su amor. Supongo que el trauma le ha quitado toda estabilidad, en fin... con el tiempo mejorará.

Respondiendo a algunas preguntas... lean entre líneas xD, entenderán muchas cosas. Las cosas se van mostrando de a poco, no esperen la verdad de una cachetada, la verdad se da a gotas y es muy escasa en el Diario 1. En fin. Disfruten el episodio y que estén bien.

* * *

><p>Y recuerden: <strong>Comentar es apoyar, si apoyas la historia animas al autor a seguir escribiendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen yo denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Los Hombres de Mi Vida<strong>

By Clarisce

_**Diario 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Hoy he tenido la oportunidad para crearme una nueva historia, para ser otra yo, para vivir en otra realidad. He conocido a un buen hombre que quizá sea capaz de cuidar el pedazo de corazón que aún me queda. En realidad… no he podido olvidarte y lo peor ha sido que su ternura me ha recordado a ti, aunque nunca fuiste así conmigo.<em>

_No debería de admitirlo pero te extraño, parece tonto hacerlo después de todo lo que pasó pero supongo que es la nostalgia de aquellos días en los que la escuela era lo más problemático para mí y no tú._

* * *

><p>- ¡Nooooo! –gritó despertando la pelirosada.<p>

No fue la pesadilla lo que le impidió verse a sí misma hundida en esta tragedia, era su grito lo que la había hecho abrir los ojos; vio a su lado y no encontró a nadie, se acercó al borde de su cama y encontró al rubio, tendido con los ojos abiertos, seguramente también había sido despertado por sus gritos.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella limpiando el sudor de su pálido rostro.

El ojiazul volteó a ella lentamente, no su rostro sino solamente sus ojos, se quedó viéndola, inspeccionándola, como si quisiera decirse a sí mismo que todo lo que Sai le había dicho era mentira.

- No te vi llegar anoche –preguntó la pelirosada, lucía preocupada.

- Sí, ehm… -quitó su vista de ella rápidamente para luego no mirarla más. Se levantó del piso y fue hacia la puerta para salir- tuve un asunto que resolver, voy a pedir tu desayuno, ya regreso.

A partir de ese día Sakura no pudo ver más a Naruto, él evadía toda idea de tan sólo encontrarse con su pelirosada, temía que su mirada lo delatase, de saber que se había entregado al hombre que intentó matarla, que no era más la pura flor que él vio a la distancia marchitarse en las manos de la muerte.

La inocencia de Naruto también había sido corrompida de algún modo, no se sentía igual, ni feliz, ni interesado en vivir en un mundo ideal y lo que más lo corrompía era quizá el hecho de que la semilla del mal había sido plantada en su corazón, floreciendo cada día como un deseo insano de matar al Uchiha, buscando maneras de hundirlo, de hacer que los Uchiha paguen por lo hecho a la pelirosada.

No era la promesa, era la maldad que desataron en él, haciéndole chocar salvajemente con una pared y quebrándole cada parte de su ser.

Sakura por su lado ansiaba ver a Naruto, quería preguntarle su condición, sus intenciones, sus planes para el futuro, estaba triste, imaginando que él sabía todo lo sucedido y que por ello ya la despreciaba, sin saber que el rubio aún pensaba en ella y en su bienestar.

Pero ahí estaba Sasuke, saliendo en periódicos, aparentando la felicidad que quería demostrarle al mundo y que por dentro no era otra cosa que perdición y angustia. Su prometida por otra parte también estaba preocupada por tanta exposición, Ino solamente quería que Sasuke dejara de lado todo ello para mejor ocuparse de su enfermedad, que a la vista pública no existía aún pero en lo privado le hacía doblar las rodillas de dolor.

El dolor era un vaivén, tenía días buenos y días malos, en los que simplemente maquillaba las ojeras y enseñaba sonriente sus blancos dientes, pero aún con ello el temblar de sus manos no podía calmarlo. En ello intervenía su hermosa prometida, la cual robaba siempre la atención de los medios, su paga la merecía, el dinero que recaudaba la familia Yamanaka por estar con aquel heredero, por simular y llamar la atención de todos. Un secreto necesita siempre de un bufón.

- ¿Te puedo decir algo? –preguntó Ino al distraído Uchiha, el mismo miraba por la ventanilla del carro, justamente iban a una 'cita' en algún restaurant, haciendo público aquel falso amor que se procuraban en el medio.

- No seas inoportuna –agregó él secamente.

- Se que nos… llevamos medianamente bien pero si vamos a casarnos deberíamos intentar tener una mejor relación, ¿no crees?

- Mi idea de una mejor relación es que te quedes en silencio.

- Esto es para disimular todo lo que sientes, te entiendo, no pienso contestarte, muy aparte de todo… tu enfermedad…

- ¡Ya basta! Estoy cansado de escucharte, ¿qué precio le pones a tu boca? Porque puedo pagarlo –giró hacia ella molesto, estaba dispuesto a salirse del auto si era posible.

- No tengo precio.

- Pues tu trasero si lo tuvo, así que no dudo que cada parte de tu cuerpo también lo tenga. Ya basta, Ino. No me caso contigo para tener una compañera para toda mi vida, lo hago porque quiero desaparecer y acabar con esta fanfarria de una vez por todas –dijo convencido de su decisión, desaparecer y acabar con este circo que su familia había creado para no dejar un vacío de poder.

- Sabes que estoy contigo por el cariño que te tengo, aunque nunca hayamos llegado a nada, aún en el fondo… hay mucho para darte, se que puedo ser una buena esposa, quiero cuidarte los últimos días que queden –bajó la mirada- … se que no soy Sakura pero…

- Exacto –señaló Sasuke enojado- no lo eres, ni lo serás jamás, cierra la boca y sigue con el plan, pronto terminaremos con todo esto y podrás hacer tu vida con el estúpido en turno que consigas.

Estaba enojado, no con Ino, sino con el mundo, si bien sabía que iba a morir, quería al menos no causar tanto daño al desaparecer, Sakura ya había perdido a su bebé, así no estaría atada a una criatura con sus mismas… taras, no necesitaría el cuidado especial que el dinero puede darle a él, no quería sumir a Sakura en ese cruel destino de cuidar un bebé destinado a morir.

¿Para qué amar algo que desparecerá de tus manos tan rápido como aparezca? Sería la última venganza que el universo le pudiera hacer a alguien que lo había perdido todo.

Miró otra vez por la ventana e imaginó otro mundo, en el que pudo haber conocido a los padres de Sakura, haber enamorado a Sakura como quizá realmente imaginó, quizá hasta haberse casado, ella se hubiera embarazado, tenido un hermoso bebé de cabellera rosada y mejillas sonrosadas como las suyas. Una bebé exactamente igual a Sakura, que sólo le recordara el amor que por ella sentía y cuando esas pequeñas manos le estrecharan las suyas y de su pequeña boca saliera la palabra "papá" él se enterneciera hasta el extremo de abrazarla y decirle cuánto la ama.

Toda una vida… transcurrida en un parpadeo.

- Chofer, da la vuelta, regresamos a casa.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Ino.

- ¿Por qué todos se entrometen tanto? –enfurecido golpeó la ventanilla del conductor.

- ¿Señor?

- Detenga el auto.

Lo hizo de inmediato.

- Vete –Sasuke ni si quiera la miraba, no quería hacerlo, le recordaba a la Sakura que no tiene, la hija o hijo que perdió, el futuro tan cálido que nunca estará con él. Ino representaba todo lo que cambió por su pelirosada, NADA.

No era justo para la rubia pero lastimosamente era la realidad, borrosa y desdeñosa realidad palpitante que luchaba por explotar en el rostro de todos los partícipes de esta broma de vida.

Ino salió del auto y fue abandonada a mitad del camino, la misma no lloró ni molestó porque entendía ese comportamiento, sólo miraba el auto marchar a gran velocidad, no hacia un hogar, sino a un rincón para esconderse, para retorcerse de sufrimiento por todo lo que se le había negado, para desaparecer…

Ése era el pecado de haber amado, Sasuke lo era, un pecado andante, el futuro que hubiera tenido el bebé que iba a tener, su propia madre, Mikoto Uchiha, era una Sakura que sufrió en silencio y que a diferencia de la pelirosada fue demasiado fuerte como para negarse a perder el amor, no es que la pelirosada fuera débil sino que no supo adaptarse a la violenta muerte, la misma que se llevó a sus padres y que como un fugaz destello se llevo al inocente que nacería.

El traumático hecho de haber sido… apartada de su bebé, de haberle quitado su medio para vivir porque su cuerpo había sido impactado por una bala que le quitaba la vida, los médicos fueron rápidos en decidir que no era capaz de continuar con ese embarazo, Sakura no, y si ella hubiera estado consciente otra hubiera sido la historia, ese bebé destinado a nacer y morir más tarde hubiera afrontado la vida sin una madre también.

Sasuke supuso que ese era el destino de un engendro como él, procreado a pesar de los engaños, sin un padre, con una vida falsa que lo apantallaba por completo. Y el hombre que le crió ahora lo miraba con desprecio. Era lo mejor, se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha, no haber nacido, no tener que arruinarle la vida a la pelirosada, la vida… completa y entera.

- Señor –dijo su chofer, tenía la ventanilla subida a la mitad.

- ¿Qué quieres? –respondió Sasuke de mala manera.

- Siento lo que le pasó. Se que es joven y perdone la interrupción de sus pensamientos pero realmente siento su pérdida.

- ¿Cuál? –dijo suave el Uchiha, no entendía.

- El bebé –bajó la mirada involuntariamente mientras conducía con calma hasta llegar a una luz verde.

- No era mío, era… de alguien que conocí –dijo entristecido y con la mirada al vacío.

- Señor… agghhh –se quitó el gorro de conductor y volteó un momento hacia él- yo estaba ahí –lo vio, estaba empatizando con su jefe.

Y los recuerdos, tan frescos como una herida recién hecha se le vinieron aplastantes a Sasuke, haciendo que su ser diera vueltas, mareándose como si hubiera girado violentamente alrededor de esos hechos.

...

..

.

_Flashback_

_- No te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras… por favor –susurraba Sasuke al borde de un colapso, sostenía el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos mientras Sai llamaba de inmediato a un hospital para que la recibieran- Sakura, por favor, amor… amor… -le daba pequeños golpes en la mejilla para que reaccionara pero había perdido el conocimiento._

_Si sus lágrimas no fueran más dolorosas, la muerte de la pelirosada, la shockeante y desesperante imagen de la misma bañada en sangre, fue tan terrible como verse a sí mismo perder lo único importante en su vida. Deseaba poder hacer algo pero la sangre no paraba de salir. Sus manos temblaban como si fuera un pequeño animal al borde de la muerte, mas era la Haruno la que se debatía entre la muerte en los brazos de su único amor._

_- De-Deja… que la vea –decía Sai, de algún modo lucía tranquilo pero estaba bañado en la sangre de la pelirosada, así que tampoco se sentía bien._

_Sasuke no la soltaba, estaba aferrado a ella y cuando le presentaron la idea de dejarla se armó como un animal salvaje, no iba a dejarla, no más, no quería que la alejasen de él. Su cuerpo casi frío estaba siendo víctima de un incomparable dolor y su alma casi abandonaba ese inocente cuerpo._

_- ¿Quién le hizo esto? –le preguntó Sasuke a Sai, mientras aún estaban en la carrera de llegar a un hospital._

_- No lo se, cuando llegué sólo estaba un hombre apuntándole a ella por detrás, quise ayudarla pero le dispararon. Sólo… quise –apretó los labios- evitarlo pero no lo logré._

_- Tenemos que… dejar –tomó valor, el Uchiha estaba exaltado- necesitamos ayudarla, no puedo… yo no puedo cuidarla, ella… el bebé –vio aterrorizado aquel vientre, aquel bebé a punto de nacer sin esperanzas, muerto antes de tiempo quizá- CHOFER, AL HOSPITAL MÁS CERCANO, RÁPIDO –se fijó en Sai- llama a Naruto, rápido, por un número privado, dile que ella está en el hospital, un accidente y no le digas que eres tú. FINGE._

_- ¿Y qué hará él? Es tan tonto que la llevará a los Uchiha –dijo Sai desconfiando de la sagacidad de su compañero._

_- Le dirás que… -decía casi sin aliento- yo la mandé a matar, busca a Naruto después y dile eso. Que tú le disparaste por órdenes mías, eso hará que él se aleje por completo y en definitiva… -decía viendo el cuerpo de la Haruno mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza- la alejará de mí por su bien –susurró lo último. _

_Llegando al hospital Sasuke no pudo sostener más a Sakura, Sai la cargó hasta la sala de emergencias donde la recibieron en una camilla, el Uchiha se acercó a ella y sólo pidió 5 segundos antes de no verla jamás a partir de ese momento._

_- Te amo, te amo, te amo… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… lo siento tanto… -lloró incontrolablemente y besó la boca de su amada, la cual yacía al borde de la muerte- te amo, lo siento, a-adiós –juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía para alejarse de ella mientras Sai lo apartaba para que los médicos hicieran lo suyo._

_Él la veía marcharse y todo lo que en realidad sabía era que su corazón se iba con ella, un suspiro, un "te amo" y un "adiós", era todo lo que obtendría ella de éste amor rencoroso. Mientras se iban con la Haruno, bañada en sangre, inconsciente y al borde de la muerte; Sasuke no evitó recordarla sonriendo y eso le conmovió más que cualquier otra cosa, hubiera querido… hubiera deseado arrojarse en un pozo por ello, ojalá hubiera podido._

_Fin del Flashback_

...

..

.

- No se de lo que hablas –afirmó Sasuke y suspiró- a casa.

Su conductor volvió la mirada al camino y se puso la gorra otra vez. Como si no quisiera ahondar en el sufrimiento de ese pobre muchacho, un joven lleno de dinero y comodidades condenado a una dolorosa vida llena de recuerdos de un mundo que jamás será.

- Sí, señor…

De un cruel mundo que le dio todo y al mismo tiempo… nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Episodio 9<strong>


End file.
